Albus Potter and the Basilisk's Order
by JP-9944
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter starts his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his two best friends: Rose and Scorpius. But little does he know, dark magic has returned to Hogwarts once more...
1. Chapter One: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

ALBUS POTTER

_And The Basilisk's Order _

**Based on the characters, places and ideas of J.K. Rowling**

_**-Chapter One- **_

_**Aboard the Hogwarts Express**_

Albus Severus Potter waved to his parents as they slowly shrunk into the distance. The train turned a corner.

He turned to his cousin, Rose Ginevra Weasley. Rose was tall for her age, like her father had been, and had light freckles on her face. Her hair was long and frizzy; it was curly like her mother's, but was red like most Weasley's. Her eyes were dark brown like Hermione's.

Al himself was a splitting-image of his father at eleven; he was short and thin, with jet-black, untidy hair. He had dazzling emerald-green eyes, and was the only one of Harry's children to inherit this trait. He didn't wear glasses like Harry.

Rose was wearing her Hogwarts robes already. Al couldn't help but laugh; Rose was said to be even smarter than Hermione had been at her age. Many of their relatives feared the she'd break the family tradition by being sorted into Ravenclaw.

However, Albus himself was worried about the sorting. He feared that he would break the tradition himself by getting sorted into Slytherin. His brother James had been teasing him for months now; James was in his second year at Hogwarts, and was a reckless rule breaker there. He got detentions a lot, but at the same time was a gifted wizard and got excellent marks in school.

James Sirius Potter II ran down the aisle at his brother and cousin. Two boys were on either side of James; one was a year older than James, and in his third year. He had dark skin, although it was a lighter shade than his mother's, Angelina. He had both his parent's brown eyes, and had the same facial structure as his father, George Weasley. He was shorter than James, but had a muscled, stocky build. His hair was straight and naturally black, so it looked like George's, although he'd bewitched it his second year to become flaming orange like the rest of the Weasley family.

Fred Weasley II was as much of a troublemaker as James, his best friend and cousin, and his late uncle for whom he was named. George had raised the boy on 'toys' from his joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, which was still operating in Diagon Alley, and was still doing very well.

The other boy was tall and also built; he was in his second year at Hogwarts with James. He had his father's long hair, tied in a ponytail, and light freckles on his face. His hair was blond like his mother, and he wore a t-shirt with a badger on it, signifying that he was in Hufflepuff. Louis Weasley was the only son of Bill and Fleur, and the younger brother of Victoire and Dominique.

James and Louis were talking as they slowed to a stop in front of Al and Rose. "Tell him, Snakey," said James to his brother, who went red with anger and embarrassment. "Tell him about Teddy and Victoire!"

Al shrugged. "I didn't even see them, you weirdo." Fred laughed and James spluttered, "I'm telling you, I saw them! Snogging!"

Louis shrugged. "Better than when she was dating Finnigan back in her fourth year. Teddy's an alright guy." Louis had a British accent like his father.

A girl in her fourth year walked over; it was their other cousin, Dominique. She said hello to her younger brother, and said slyly to James, "Victoire says she's mad that you interrupted her and Teddy." Dominique had a very slight French accent. Victoire's was the strongest and most noticeable. Dominique also had red hair, unlike her siblings.

As the older cousins all bickered about what had occurred on Platform 9 ¾, Al muttered, "Come on. I see an open compartment."

They dashed away, and sat down across from each other in the empty compartment. As they discussed Houses, Rose said, "Don't be worried about where you get sorted, Al. Think about it: Louis was sorted into Hufflepuff, wasn't he? He broke the tradition already, so nobody will be made at you."

Al shook his head. "Yeah, but if I'm in Slytherin, Grandpa Arthur will hate me."

Rose laughed. "He won't hate you, Al, don't overreact."

As they continued talking, Al noticed out in the aisle that James was teasing a blond-haired boy, while Louis and Fred laughed beside him. Al ran out quickly.

"Leave him alone, James!" Said Al, drawing his wand. Roaring with laughter, James said, "You don't know any magic, Al."

Albus gulped. "Dad's been teaching me for the last couple of weeks," he admitted, and James' jaw dropped. Fred and Louis stopped laughing immediately.

"I even know a couple second-year spells," he said matter-of-factly. "So leave the kid alone."

James's mouth curled into a smile. "Well, well, Al. It's good to make friends with fellow Parslemouths before you two even get sorted into Slytherin together."

He and his cousins walked away, laughing. Al pocketed his wand and spoke to the boy. "Sorry about my brother," he said. The boy grinned. "It's alright. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

He outstretched a hand, and Al shook it. "Albus Potter," he said with a smile. They headed back to Al's compartment.

"Oh, Al, you've met someone?" Rose asked, then her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Oh, um, hello."

Al grinned. "This is Scorpius Malfoy," he said, and Rose shook Scorpius's hand. "Hi."

Rose had tons of questions for the poor boy before he even sat down.

"Um, is it true your grandfather passed away from dragon pox?"

"_Rose_!"

"Sorry, it's just, well, I heard he got it genetically from his own father."

Nodding, Scorpius said, "Before I was born, yeah. Dad got the immunity potion for it so he wouldn't get it to. Then, when I was a baby I got the same. Grandma was a wreck; she lives alone now up north in a little mansion. Dad inherited the Malfoy Manor, so we still live there. Grandma visits every now and then; brings me loads of presents."

Al discussed their parents with Scorpius as Rose dug through her small knapsack full of books.

"Ah, here it is," she said happily. "I've found the new book on Hogwart's headmasters. Minerva McGonagall retired five years ago; in her place is a wizard named Thomas O'Leary."

Curious, the boys listened as she read. "_Thomas O'Leary was born in Ireland to and Irish witch and wizard. He received a Hogwarts letter, but was instead home schooled in the art of magic by his mother, a brilliant but very ill witch. When he was just a baby, he father died while experimenting with dangerous magic. O'Leary came to London when he was nineteen, after he had completed his schooling, and after his mother's abrupt death. He studied magic here until he was about forty years old, and then took a job at the Ministry. Now, fifty-years old, he is the newest Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and has been for five years._"

She closed the book and said, "Interesting?"

Al nodded. "I hope he's nice," he said, and Scorpius added, "I heard he's got a really strange pet, up in his office."

They discussed what the creature could be, and from out in the aisle two identical twin boys poked their heads into the compartment.

"We know what creature he's got!" Said the first. The boys were around eight years old, and were even younger than Lily Potter, Albus's little sister.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were the sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander, Newt Scamander's magizoologist grandson. Both Luna and her husband researched magical creatures and new species as naturalists.

Since they were too young to attend Hogwarts, but their parents were always travelling the world for their jobs, Lorcan and Lysander stayed with Hagrid in his hut for a few months at a time. They'd taken a liking to him, as they shared interests of magical creatures.

"It's called a Small-Horned Bat-Dove," said Lysander, the second twin. "Mum discovered it. You'll see why it's called that when you get there-- if you're ever in his office, that is."

Now the compartment was starting to get full. As they continued discussing Hogwarts, none of them noticed the castle out their window in the distance.

**So that's the first chapter... I'm new at this so I hope you guys like it. Review if you did, and Chapter Two will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter Two

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**The New Hogwarts Teaching Staff **_

As Hogwarts grew closer, Scorpius and Al ran to get changed into their robes. Lorcan was being trained by Hagrid to take the position of Gamekeeper from Hagrid when he retired, and Lysander was training under him for the position of Care of Magical Creatures professor.

Al, Rose and Scorpius said bye to the Scamander twins and went down with their fellow first years to the magical self-moving rowboats by the docks of Hogsmeade. Al and Rose had been to Hogsmeade many times before.

Hagrid was bellowing for first years to get into the boats, three at a time. He smiled and patted Al and Rose on the shoulder as they found a boat; although weary of Scorpius, due to his family, Hagrid still shook his hand.

As they drifted quietly across the calm lake, a cool breeze made Al shiver; Hagrid called, "An' over there's where the giant squid that Durmstrang brought over a couple years back mated with our giant squid… we've got four baby's floatin' around in here, now…"

Hagrid hadn't changed much since Harry had known him; his hair was even longer now, and wilder than ever. It was a shade of grey with age, as was his face lined and wrinkled. His beard was cut shorter, so that it was still bushy but wasn't passed his chest. It was black, but still had tints of silver and white in it.

As they started making their way up the cliffs to the front doors of the castle, Hagrid whispered to Rose and Al, "After yer firs' day o' classes, come down for tea, will yeh? It's bin lonely with jus' me an' the twins."

Al and Rose promised they would; Hagrid dug around in his moleskin coat for his old, ragged, pink umbrella. A few people snickered; Hagrid grinned and said, "Jus' to let 'em know we're on our way. Don' you worry," he said this to only Albus and Rose, who knew as well as their parents how terrible Hagrid was at magic. "Yer dad's bin teachin' me 'bout the basics, Al. Now… _Expecto_ _Patronum_!"

A ball of silver light went flying out of the tip of the umbrella and hit a rocky slab; Hagrid went red. "Jus' tryin' to let 'em know that we're on our way. We're a little late tonight, so…" He tried the spell again, muttering under his breath about the moment Harry defeated Voldemort. "Now tha' was happy," he said as a huge silvery Patronus erupted from his umbrella.

A huge, unidentified breed of dragon flew around them; its silver wings flapped hard as Hagrid called it over, and said, "Tell 'em we're on our way."

It copied his voice saying 'On our way'. Then, the Patronus flew off up to the castle.

Tucking his umbrella away into an inner pocket of his coat, Hagrid said, "Almost there, firs' years!"

They came to a stop in front of two large oak doors. Hagrid knocked loudly; from inside, a series of loud clanks and clicks were heard. The doors swung open slowly, and there stood a balding wizard with long strings of grey hair at the sides of his head.

Argus Filch had long-since retired; his replacement was an equally-crabby caretaker with no cat sidekick. He had beady, bloodshot eyes and a very high-pitched voice. His name was Wallace Hodgeton, but the students and most teachers called him Hodge.

"Thank you, Hagrid," he said as Hagrid led the first years through the large doors. "We got your message. You can go to the Great Hall now, if you please."

Hagrid winked at Al, and went through large doors at the end of the entrance hall. Hodge flicked a very short, stubby wand at the ceiling; it was illuminated for a moment.

"Peeves," he explained to their confused looks. "Can't be too sure--"

A loud cackle made them all jump. Peeves the Poltergeist shot through the air, dropping handfulls of sludge and weeds from the lake. Roaring with anger, Hodge shot bright orange sparks at Peeves, each making his wand seemingly explode at the tip. Peeves cackled, and a sudden ghastly figure floated right through the doors that led to the Great Hall.

"Peeves," said the Bloody Baron lazily, "Must we go through this again?"

Peeves, looking terrified, shot down the halls and out of sight. Hodge slid his wand into his breast pocket, and said, "Thank you, Baron."

The Baron left, leaving Al with goosebumps. If he was in Slytherin, he hoped he wouldn't be forced to deal with the Baron every day.

"Wait here," said Hodge. He entered the Great Hall too, but it wasn't him who returned. Instead, it was a young witch a few years older than Albus's parents. She had curly, raven-black hair and pretty eyes. Her robes were a deep shade of navy blue, and sure enough, she said, "I am Professor Penelope Clearwater, Head of Ravenclaw House and Charms Professor here at Hogwarts. Welcome.

"I'd like to go over the basics before we enter the Great Hall; the Sorting Hat is very old, and has been nearly burned to ashes in the past. I advise you to listen intently to its song, and applaud loudly, as it has a lot of trouble even calling out what House you are in these days."

She looked around, surveying them, and continued, "Also, the four Houses are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Although you may have heard rumours about the last House, do not believe them. Slytherin has long since been a prejudice House; we now have more Muggle-born Slytherins attending Hogwarts than half-blood and pure-blood Slytherins. Also, the Head of Slytherin and your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is very kind, friendly, easygoing and intelligent. He is a well-travelled half-blood wizard known as Caleb Retskope. He has been teaching here for ten years, since he was thirty, and he replaced a Ministry official who took up the post nineteen years ago."

They were all practically itching to enter the Great Hall. Clearwater led them in, and the four House tables were all full of students. Al couldn't see James at the Gryffindor table, although he noticed Victoire, her long, flowing blonde hair almost glowing. She waved excitedly to him, and mouthed the word _good luck_. Victoire was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and was dating Teddy Lupin, who'd finished his education two years prior.

At the end of the table was Hodge, then Hagrid. Lorcan and Lysander were down in his cabin by the forest.

After Hagrid came an empty seat for Clearwater, then Professor Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor House and Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. He grinned when he saw Al and Rose, but looked a little shocked when he saw them talking to Scorpius. After Neville was a new teacher, a plump man with a tuft of light hair on his head. He was an Animagus, and the Head of Hufflepuff House. He had attended Hogwarts during Harry's time, but was younger. He taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts. His name was Professor Whitby.

Next came a teacher with straight auburn hair tied in a braid down her back. She had a pointed face, and was very young; she looked about twenty-five. This was another new teacher, the Potions Master known as Professor Wrightmore. She was also the only Muggle-born witch on the staff.

After Professor Wrightmore was the Head of Slytherin, who Clearwater had spoken of. Professor Retskope was tall and wore long black robes. His hair was light brown, and tied in a ponytail with green silk fabric. Upon the knot was a silver snake's head.

His eyes were a shade of violet, and he was surveying the first years with interest, as if picking out the ones he knew would be in his House. Retskope also taught Defence Against the Dark Arts. Al looked at him curiously, and decided that the teacher seemed alright.

After Retskope was Sybil Trelawney, Professor of Divination. She had her hair up in a tight bun now, a lot like McGonagall's had been, and her hair was greying. She looked like she was in her late fifties or early sixties, and had a heavily lined face. Her glasses were even thicker now, and were now square-rimmed.

After Trelawney was Professor Firenze, the centaur. His fur was greying, and his hair was snow-white with age. He looked older, but was still muscled, and across his left eye was a scar received during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had been accepted back into his herd after the battle, but only visited them on weekends. He taught Astronomy at Hogwarts now.

After the Headmaster, in the centre of the table, came the replacements of Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey, the librarian and the nurse. Padma Patil was the new librarian, while her sister Parvati was the nurse. They went by their first names.

Next was the Muggle Studies Professor, Justin Finch-Fletchley, who simply went by Professor Fletchley. He'd been a student at Hogwarts, and was also Muggle-born. He was the only Muggle-born wizard on the staff.

Beside Fletchley was the flight instructor to first years and the referee of Quidditch matches, Oliver Wood. He was even tougher and burlier as an adult, and had a thin, pointed beard.

The only absent teacher was, as always, Professor Binns, the ghost teacher and the History of Magic Professor. He missed all the feasts because ghosts didn't need to eat.

Al thought the staff looked like it was full of capable, friendly teachers. As he glanced at Rose, who was reading from one of her books out of boredom, the Sorting Hat began to sing:

_When years ago, I was aflame,_

_A thought occurred to me._

'_I will always be around', for I'm the Sorting Hat, you see._

_And as you can tell, 'twas the Dark Lord who fell,_

_And I sing before you today._

_Once you try me on, you'll be forced to say,_

"_He sees my thoughts, he sees a lot, so he can sort me true",_

_And now I'll sing a story, a tale of the founders who,_

_Enchanted me to sort you folks into the very Houses they named,_

_After themselves, of course, so do not be ashamed. _

_If you end up in Gryffindor, you'll be brave and proud and strong, _

_All Gryffindors know what courage is worth, and they're far from wrong._

_But perhaps you'll be in Hufflepuff, where loyalty is valued,_

_Friendship is something you'll learn there, so go on, shall you?_

_No? Then maybe you'll reside in Ravenclaw, where wit and knowledge are best,_

_Your intelligence will tell whether you'll where the eagle crest._

_But some of you will be Slytherins, I can already tell._

_Dark Magic has since left that House, instead ambition and cunning dwell. _

_So place me on your young little heads, and I'll sort all of you out, _

_No matter where I put you, you'll know what Hogwarts is about. _

The hall exploded with cheers and applause, and Al was grinning from ear-to-ear. "I guess this is it," he whispered to Scorpius and Rose as all three waited nervously for their names to be called.


	3. Chapter Three: The Sorting Ceremony

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_**The Sorting Ceremony **_

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

They were about halfway through all of the students. Scorpius sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. After a few seconds of discussion between the hat and Scorpius, it yelled, "Slytherin!"

Cheers echoed around the hall, and Al heard some older boys from the Gryffindor table say loudly, "Figures."

He felt anger towards them, a Hufflepuff, two Gryffindors and a Slytherin girl named Gertha Goyle, who had arrived late were all sorted. She was very large and ugly, and Al saw Scorpius looking terrified as she approached the table.

"Albus Severus Potter!"

The Hall was silent, just as it had been for Harry and his first-born son James, who's shadows Al was always in.

Al sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head, where it fell over his eyes.

"Another Potter, eh?" The hat said as Al nervously tapped his foot. "You and those Weasley's multiply like rabbits… so, let's see: ambition, you've got loads of ambition… and you're brave enough for Gryffindor. Not going to tell me where to put you like dad, are you?" Al thought for a moment, then said, "I'm fine with Slytherin. I know it's not as bad as it used to be, and I think I'll do well there. It's really up to you."

"Well put," said the Sorting Hat. "Better be… SLYTHERIN!!"

The shock of Gryffindor was very noticeable. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff barely managed to applaud; Slytherin cheered loudly and gave a standing ovation.

Smiling at the looks of confusion and surprise on people's faces, Al marched to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Scorpius, who was smiling broadly.

Rose was one of the last in line. She stood waiting anxiously for her turn; finally, her name was called.

"Rose Ginevra Weasley!"

She sat down on the stool, and Professor Clearwater placed the Sorting Hat on her head. It took only a few seconds for the hat to yell, "Gryffindor!"

Al's stomach seemed to sink; he saw that Scorpius, too, looked a little crestfallen. They clapped all the same, and Al glared at the smug look on Victoire and James's faces; they were welcoming yet another cousin into the family House.

As the last few students were sorted, Professor O'Leary stood up. The headmaster simply waved his hands, and the Hall was silenced.

"Welcome back, staff and students, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some announcements before we begin." O'Leary had a thick Irish accent, and messy, reddish-brown hair. His beard was bushy and the same colour, only with small shades of grey in it. He had a small, red nose, as if he had a cold, and wore long golden robes. On the left side of his chest, he wore a four-leafed clover pinned to the robe.

"First off, as always, no students are permitted in the Forbidden Forest. If you were allowed, we'd have called it the Come-On-In-Woods. Second, our caretaker Hodge would like to remind everyone that any products from the joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, will be confiscated permanently."

As he went on with a few more announcements, Al spoke in a hushed voice with Scorpius. "My brother is never going to let me hear the end of this," he muttered. Scorpius laughed. "My grandfather would be rolling around in his grave if I didn't get into Slytherin."

They stifled their laughter, and O'Leary shouted, "Now, let the feast begin!" Their plates filled with food; the table was filled with deserts and whole turkeys, and their goblets filled to the rim with pumpkin juice.

As they ate and enjoyed their meal, Albus said to Scorpius, "What do you think our Head of House is like? That Retskope bloke?"

Scorpius bit into a chicken leg and shrugged. "I hear he's easygoing, laid back, you know. But he really knows his stuff, too. He's travelled the world."

Al nodded and ate a large amount of mashed potatoes. "James says he's slain vampires and saved a Hawaiian village from a Lethifold. It's some dark creature that can get repelled by Patronus Charms."

They discussed rumours about Retskope, and a thin boy in his fifth year looked down the table at them. He had long, dark hair, and a prefect badge pinned to the front of his robes. "Once all of you first years are done your meals, we'll be taking you to the common room in the dungeons."

After all the first years had finished eating, they followed the older students down to the cool, damp dungeons. They passed a small office beside the Potions classroom, which Al guessed was Wrightmore's office, and then they passed a smaller office close to a large, blank wall. This was Retskope's office, judging by the strange skeletons and tanks full of odd fish inside.

"Here," said the prefect boy, who went by the name Kyle Bones, "Is where you'll be sleeping and relaxing, and maybe even working on homework. Although, that's what a library is for."

One of the bricks on the large, dark wall had a dull greenish stain of potion. Tapping it with his wand, the prefect said, "Watch carefully."

The stain seemed to melt into the shape of a small snake; the serpent wriggled around the brick, and Kyle said, "_Acromantula_," and the snake's forked tongue shot out of its mouth. It faded back into a dull stain, and the bricks began to rearrange and move into different positions like the wall between Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron.

A small archway was made. The students filed through into the common room, which had a low ceiling, greenish lamps and squishy, black leather furniture.

"Cozy," said Scorpius cheekily, and the prefect said, "Boys, your dormitories are behind that doorway on the left. Girls on the right."

They divided after that; many smaller dorms were beyond the doorway Kyle had pointed out. Scorpius and Al found a room at the end; it was large inside and had two bunk beds, meant for four people to sleep.

"I call top!" Said Al with a grin, and he jumped on the top bunk. He saw his things at the foot of the bed; his trolley, robes and schoolbooks, all underneath a large owl cage.

Scorpius sat on the bottom bunk and let his own owl out, a fair-sized Horned owl. He'd named is Braxas, after his great-grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy. Al's owl was large and a dark shade of grey, flecked with black. It had a curled, sharp beak and was called Wuflric.

"Look," said Al. He'd noticed something in the ceiling; it was a large, circular wooden door. Tapping it with his wand, Al said, "I think it leads up to the Owlery, where all the owls roost."

Sure enough, the door seemed to disappear in a small puff of purple smoke. In its place, a wide, dark tunnel was revealed.

"Go on, Wulfric," he said, and his owl flapped into the tunnel and up to the Owlery. Braxas followed.

Scorpius and Al started unpacking their things when the dormitory door opened. "Oh," said a short boy with spiky brown hair. "Er-- can I use this dorm, too?"

Both boys nodded, and a larger, chubbier boy with dirty blond hair entered after the first. The first boy revealed himself to be Mitchell Belby. The larger one didn't talk much; he said his name was Alan Pritchard.

After getting acquainted, Al couldn't help but notice that all three of his roommates were pure-blood. However, he'd witnessed many Muggle-born and half-blood students (one, himself) get sorted into the House. And He couldn't forget his father telling him about Horace Slughorn, the old Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

Feeling tired, Al decided he'd get some sleep, as he had a big day tomorrow; he'd be starting classes. His first class was Transfiguration with Professor Whitby. Soon, Scorpius was sleeping peacefully on the bed underneath him.


	4. Chapter Four: Transfiguration Class

_**-Chapter Four-**_

_**Transfiguration Class**_

Albus awoke the next morning early-- it was six o'clock when he checked the clock on the wall of his dormitory.

Mitchell's bed was made and he was gone; Alan was awake, looking for his robes.

"Going to have a shower," he said to Al as he left the room.

Al nodded, although no one was there. He crawled down the ladder to where Scorpius slept, and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, Scorpius," he whispered. "Wake up!" Scorpius looked up groggily. "Hey," he said with a grin. "Morning," Al said back. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, alright? For breakfast?"

Scorpius sat up and replied, "Sure. See you down there." Al threw his robes on and adjusted the green and silver-striped tie that had been left at the end of his bed while he slept, probably by a house-elf. He couldn't tie a tie very well. In fact, he'd never worn a tie in his life.

Looking around, Al flicked his wand at one of the greenish lamps hanging from the ceiling. It flicked out, then flickered back again. He'd forgotten he could use magic at Hogwarts with no consequence.

Scorpius looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?" He asked as Al pointed his wand at his tie. He flicked it over his head, tied it perfectly with some swishes from his wand, and then pocketed his wand.

He tightened the tie under his collar so it was snug and comfortable. Scorpius grinned at him. "Nice," he said. "How are you already so good at magic if you haven't even started classes yet?"

Al shrugged and slipped on his dress shoes, tying them quickly. "My dad taught me basic magic for a couple weeks over the summer. I even know a second year spell or two."

Scorpius stretched. "You'll have to teach me some of that," he said, laughing. Al left the dormitory and saw a few people walking sleepily through the common room.

He made his way up to the Great Hall, and sat down next to Rose at the Gryffindor table; it was only breakfast, so students from different classes could sit with each other.

Rose sat across from two Ravenclaw girls and a Hufflepuff boy. Introducing her friends, Rose said, "Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin, Al! Are you happy?"

Grinning, Al took a seat next to his cousin and said, "Of course. Unlike you drastic Gryffindors, us Slytherins actually think things through and are ambitious."

One of the Ravenclaw girls added, "And you're also the ones who save your own butts in times of trouble."

The six of them laughed, and Al saw that as he'd talked, an empty coffee cup had appeared in front of him. He'd been thinking about having some pumpkin juice; suddenly, it filled itself with pumpkin juice, and he sipped from it gratefully. His plate also filled with bacon, eggs, buttered toast and a small turquoise fruit that was sour and looked like a blue plum. Rose said it was a rare magical fruit that was high in vitamin D.

"What's so magical about it?" Asked Al, and as he bit into the juicy food, he felt himself hover an inch off his chair.

The Ravenclaw girls went off to Potions, their first class, and the Hufflepuff boy said something about Charms. Rose and Al exchanged time-tables; they had every class together for the rest of the term.

"Oh, we'd better hurry," said Rose as Al drained his cup and finished his eggs. "Transfiguration starts in five minutes!"

They rushed off down the Hall, and Al told Rose to meet him there. He bumped into Scorpius on the way back to the common room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Scorpius. "Transfiguration's the other way--"

"I need my books!" Said Al, who was looking rushed. He looked around frantically. "Meet me there, Rose is already waiting for us." Scorpius glanced at one of the tall grandfather clocks in a corner of the hallway, between two sets of armour. Although it had sixteen numbers around its face and four hands, he read it fine. "You've got enough time. Hurry up, though-- I'll keep the teacher busy."

Smiling, Al said, "Good thinking. Thanks."

He dashed off up down of the staircases before it moved, and headed to the common room. He hurriedly tapped the stained brick on the blank wall, and said "_Acromatula_!"

The snake hissed and bared its fangs, and Al swore so loudly it echoed. "You changed it before the first day?!" He shouted.

From his office around the corner, Professor Retskope appeared, his cloaks swishing around his ankles. "Ah," he said in a calm, but sharp voice. "Mr. Potter. Please, do continue cursing at the wall-- I'm sure it'll open for you after awhile."

Grimacing, Albus replied, "Sorry, Professor. I'm already late for Transfiguration, though, and the stupid snake's already changed the password."

Nodding slowly, Retskope replied, "Yes, that can prove problematic. Too bad neither of us were sorted into Ravenclaw-- they've got to answer a different mind-boggler every single time they approach their common room."

He stood in front of the wall, and said, "Believe it or not, the snake chooses to only tell prefects and the Head Boy or Girl-- if they are in Slytherin-- what the new password is. And since it has a habit of _not_ telling the Head of Slytherin, we are both out of luck. Unless--"

He pulled something on a gold chain out of his robes; it was a small hourglass, the middle of which spun oddly. Al's mouth fell open. "A Time-Turner! My aunt had one of those in school to help her with her classes, she took so many! Bloody brilliant witch, though."

Retskope smiled slyly. "What do you think I'm going to do with it?" He asked. "Take us back in time on a whirl-wind adventure before I've even had my morning tea? No… I intended to use it to go back a few minutes, to when one of the prefects passed my office. I then would listen for the new password… but I don't see the point in using a personal item to assist a student."

As Al opened his mouth to protest, a girl wearing Slytherin robes turned to corner with her books. Smiling, Retskope left as Al watched, slightly surprised, as the girl said to the snake, "_Slughorn_."

The snake faded, and Al followed to girl through the opening in the bricks, got his books, then ran as fast as he could to the Transfiguration classroom. The bells from the clock tower rang as he ran up the final staircase, and he entered just as the teacher tapped the chalk board.

Writing started appearing on the board as if it had been invisible before; Al took a seat between Scorpius and Rose, who copied the note and tried not to laugh at Al's lateness.

"And you are?"

Al looked up, and saw Professor Whitby, the Animagus and Transfiguration teacher looking at him. Al went red around the ears , and answered, "Albus Potter, sir. I was late because I wasn't told the new password to my common room."

Whitby nodded slowly, and said, "Nevertheless, Potter, I'm docking five points from Slytherin because of your lateness. Now," He looked at the rest of the class, and said, "I am Professor Elliot Whitby, registered Animagus for three and a half years, Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts, and Head of Hufflepuff House."

The students stopped copying the note; it was as if they were anticipating him to transfigure into his animal form. He laughed, and said, "Just this once, I will change shape for you-- but strictly for educational purposes." He leapt through the air at Scorpius's desk, and in mid-air became a small, pleasant-looking meerkat.

The class applauded loudly, and Whitby returned to his normal form once back in his chair. He smiled broadly and said, "Thank you, thank you… alright, settle down. Now, please take out your copies of _Transfiguration: A Step-By-Step Guide for Beginners_."

They all obeyed, and Al hurriedly finished his note. Whitby asked them to copy page fourteen into their notes for an upcoming quiz, then asked them to take out their wands.

"Our first lesson," he said, "Will be found on page fifteen. It is a simple beginner's spell that transforms a small, inanimate object into another. Our example today will be turning a small stone," he flicked his wand, and on all their desks a single stone appeared. "And the form you will be changing it into: a small stick."

They practised all class, both from Whitby's instructions and helpful tricks, and the textbook's way of doing it. About fifteen minutes after they'd started, Al wasn't surprised when Rose was the first to succeed.

Whitby awarded Gryffindor ten points, and congratulated Rose, who smiled at the fact that she'd been able to perfect the spell.

Al was one of the last few, along with Scorpius, to finally transfigure his rock. Whitby, however, suspected Scorpius's incantation hadn't been clear enough; he attempted to snap the stick in half, but was unable to. He used a sharp-tipped quill to scrape off the bark, and sure enough, underneath the stick was still made of rock. He allowed Scorpius to 'slide by'.

As the bells of the clock tower rang again, Whitby said loudly, "Please read pages fifteen and sixteen, and continue practising the spell we learned today."

Jotting this down on a piece of scrap parchment, Al tucked his makeshift agenda into the pockets of his robes.

As they headed to their next class, which was Potions, Al told Rose and Scorpius about his encounter with Retskope outside the common room.

"He was trying to teach you that despite the fact that he has an advantage, or a cheat through certain things, he still does everything the hard way," said Rose as they made their way down to the dungeons. "He knows students must've seen his Time-Turner and suspected he uses it frequently to make up for mistakes and things like that. But, he showed you that he would've been standing out in front of the wall like an idiot for hours, too, unless a student had come along and told him the password."

Scorpius was grinning with curiosity. "Wonder how he got it," he whispered to Albus, who looked just as curious. "Maybe he wrestled it from a vampire?" Suggested Al, and as Scorpius opened his mouth to reply, a voice behind them said, "Or maybe he asked a snake for it, right Al?"

James, Louis and Fred stood in front of their cousins. James was doubling over in laughter as he gasped, "Slytherin, Al? I couldn't believe it-- Victoire nearly fainted, and Fred went so pale you could see his freckles."

Both boys on either side of James were laughing as well; Rose looked angrily at them. "Oh, grow up James!" She shouted, and James stopped laughing immediately. "Hey, Rose, calm down," he said with a wry smile. "Congratulations on making Gryffindor, though. At least some of us know how to keep up the family name. I mean, if it wasn't bad enough that you were dropped in Slytherin, Al, you've befriended the spawn of a Death Eater."

Fred and Louis stopped laughing. They were now staring at Scorpius, who glared back at them. Al whipped out his wand in an instant. "Don't insult him," he said angrily to his brother, who also removed his wand from his pocket. They held their wands a foot apart, and James said, "C'mon, Al. Dad's little lessons couldn't have taught you how to truly duel. You've been to one class, that doesn't mean you're--"

Rose cut across him. "How do you know we've only been to one class?" She asked. James looked dumbstruck. "I-- uh, what?"

"Some first years have been to two classes already," she said matter-of-factly. "How'd you know we've only been to one?" He suddenly went pale, and Al lowered his wand, grinning slyly. "This is too good," he whispered. "You stole the Map, didn't you?"

James looked at Fred and Louis, who were equally pale. "And," said Albus, advancing on his brother, "You've got accomplices! Dad's going to freak--"

James said sharply, "Ok, fine! Whatever you want, just don't tell dad. I'll stop teasing your friend," he gestured to Scorpius, and added, "plus, I'll stop making fun of you for being in Slytherin."

Al nodded. "Good."

James, Fred and Louis left, and Scorpius looked at Albus and Rose, dumbfounded. "What was all that about?"


	5. Chapter Five: The LunchTime Duel

_**-Chapter Five- **_

_**The Lunch-Time Duel **_

Al was telling Scorpius about the Marauder's Map, and how it usually sat on top of Harry's desk. However, a few months before school started, James fed his Uncle George a bit too much Firewhisky at Harry's birthday party, and was able to find out how to use the Map. He, Fred and Louis had stolen the Map from Harry's desk, and for days he blamed the family cat that Ginny had bought a year before, named Cecil.

Apparently, James had 'watched Cecil jump on the desk, scratch the map into a million pieces, then eat what was left'. Harry was crestfallen; Ginny knew something was fishy, but didn't want to get Harry's hopes up.

Al decided to let his father know the Map was safe anyway, to ease his father's sorrows-- the Map was the last memory of Harry's father, godfather and favourite teacher that he had.

As he concluded telling Scorpius about the Map, they also finished brewing their first potion, which seemed to satisfy Professor Wrightmore. Wrightmore stood at the front of the class, flicked her wand, and on all of their desks a single toad appeared. They were to feed their toad a drop of their potion; if it turned yellow, they had succeeded in creating a colour-changing potion. If it became a sick shade of grey, they had done it wrong and put the toad asleep for the next five hours.

Luckily, Al and Scorpius had succeeded in turning their toad a bright shade of lemon yellow. Rose, who sat across from them with a girl in her own House named Laura Brown, had also turned her toad an egg-yellow shade.

The bell went as Wrightmore made all the toads disappear again with another swish of her wand. The students packed up their things into book bags; Scorpius and Al caught up with Rose and Laura, who said she was off to find her friend, Emily Vain.

Rose, Albus and Scorpius all went off to lunch. Their next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts with the mysterious Professor Retskope.

As they took their seats next to each other, Scorpius laughed as his plate suddenly filled with a delicious-looking chicken sandwich on toasted bread. His goblet filled with ice-cold lemonade.

Albus's goblet filled with the same drink, as did Rose's. Their plates filled with spaghetti (Al) and a toasted bagel with fresh fruit (Rose).

As they finished lunch and discussed Defence Against the Dark Arts, a Slytherin student approached them.

"Well, well," said the boy, who had light brown hair and a lazy drawling voice. "I had to see it to believe it. Potter's little brother, a Slytherin! And a Malfoy, which doesn't surprise me."

Al stood up; the boy was tall and muscled, with two skinny, mouse-like boys beside him with buzz-cuts. The boy was a second year student named Isaac Sheerbourne. Albus had heard stories about him from James over the summer; Sheerbourne was a pure-blood wizard, who's parents still believed in blood-purity of wizards. He had a slight accent, and had attended Durmstrang before coming to Hogwarts halfway through his first year.

"Welcome to the House," he said as he pulled out his wand. "_Serpensortia_!"

A crack like a whip echoed through the hall; a long black field snake had appeared on the floor, and as girls shrieked and boys cursed, Al pulled his own wand out calmly.

Up at the staff table, Neville dropped his toast hastily and pulled out his wand. "Neville," said Retskope warningly, "Let me see what my student is capable of." He dropped his copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and Neville lowered his wand. "But Albus--"

"Is my student," said Retskope. "We all know you have experience in killing snakes, Professor Longbottom. Please, let me see if my student is knowledgeable in the art of duelling."

Al was too quick for the snake. "_Impedimenta_!" It coiled itself into a large knot, and flailed around angrily, hissing and spitting.

Scorpius and Rose stood up as the two boys on either side of Isaac pulled their wands out; Isaac said, "No," and they backed off. James started running toward his brother to assist him, but O'Leary stood up and yelled, "That's enough!" Everyone sat down, except for Al and Isaac, who were nose-to-nose. O'Leary brought them both up to his office.

In front of the gargoyle a few floors up, O'Leary said, "It is I, Reginald."

The gargoyle leapt aside, knowing the Headmaster when he saw him. Both boys followed up the spiral staircase, and up in the office they both took a seat in chairs across from O'Leary's desk.

The office was cluttered and messy; in one corner between bookshelves, many silver objects and devices that had one belonged to Albus Dumbledore were collecting dust; on his desk, where Fawkes the phoenix used to perch, O'Leary's Small-Horned Bat-Dove slept soundly.

With the body of a bat, the wings of a dove, and two tiny horns on its forehead, the owl-sized creature looked very odd to Al. Isaac seemed to be used the office, as if he'd been there loads of times before.

On the wall behind his desk, O'Leary had the portraits of old headmasters. Minerva McGonagall's, Severus Snape's, and Albus Dumbledore's were all empty; James has mentioned that they were usually up by Gryffindor tower having tea with a Fat Lady, which Albus had found confusing.

Al had been hoping to meet both headmaster's for whom he was named. He suddenly felt his stomach sink; it was only his first day at Hogwarts, and already he'd gotten in trouble.

O'Leary sighed and surveyed both boys. Then, he said, "Why did you attack Mr. Potter, Isaac?"

Isaac shrugged. "Because he should've been in Gryffindor with his perfect little cousins. He's going to do horribly in Slytherin, and he'll bring our whole House down--" O'Leary cut across him. "No, I think it's a different reason. Albus, do you keep up with the _Daily Prophet_?" Al shook his head. "Sorry, Professor," he said. "My mum's a correspondent for the Quidditch section, so I hear most of the big news from her. Why?"

Reaching under his desk, O'Leary pulled out a copy of yesterday's _Daily Prophet_. Al was shocked when he read the headline:

_HEAD OF AUROR DEPARTMENT PUTS DARK WIZARD IN AZKABAN_

_Harry Potter, more commonly known as The Boy Who Lived, or the Chosen One, has widely changed our world in the last nineteen years; he has completely changed the Auror Department, upon being given the job of Head Auror by the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is an international celebrity among the wizarding world, due to his surviving the Killing Curse as an infant, and defying his arch-nemesis Lord Voldemort, the most infamous dark wizard in history, numerous times before he even reached the age of seventeen-- at which time, he defeated Voldemort and saved the wizarding world from Tom Riddle's reign of terror. _

_Recently, Potter has settled down in the small, now all-wizarding village of Godric's Hollow, in the renovated house that was once his parent's home, and his own as an infant. He lives here with his wife Ginny Potter, a Quidditch Correspondent for the _Daily Prophet_, and his three children; sons James Potter and Albus Potter, both whom are attending Hogwarts, and his daughter Lily. _

_However, Harry hasn't yet put away his wand and hung up his cloak. He was recently involved in a large dark-wizard hunt over the summer, in which all twenty-five dark wizards were apprehended, and placed in Azkaban. The wizarding guards there had no problem with securing the dark wizards behind bars._

_Although he won't give much away, Potter assures us that "he problem has been taken care of." Among the dark wizards apprehended, their self-appointed leader's name has been given out by Ronald Weasley, Potter's brother-in-law, best friend, and fellow Auror. "Called himself the leader of the little cult," said Weasley yesterday morning in an interview with the _Prophet_. "His name was Vincent Sheerbourne. They were calling themselves 'The Basilisk's Order'."_

Al stopped reading at this; he looked up, and O'Leary said, "Your father put Isaac's in prison shortly before school. Not a very good way to start a term, but understandable at the least."

Isaac stood up. "When's detention?" He asked bluntly, and O'Leary replied, "You won't be receiving a detention. Both of you are off the hook today-- but please, try not to duel anymore in the Great Hall. Next time, you'll find I won't be so forgiving."

Al and Isaac left, both feeling extremely uncomfortable. As they walked down the hallway, the bells rang, which meant Al had to head to his next class. Glaring at each other as they parted ways, both boys went in separate directions. Albus now had a rival.


	6. Chapter Six: Broomsticks and Basilisks

_**-Chapter Six-**_

_**Basilisks and Broomsticks**_

Al caught up to Rose and Scorpius as they headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.He told them about what had happened in O'Leary's office, and both of them were shocked.

"Your dad put his in Azkaban?!" Said Scorpius, utterly bewildered. "Just a few days ago?" Nodding, Al looked at Rose, who was searching for words. "I… I can't believe dad never told me… That boy's never going to let you hear the end of it, Al. And he probably hates me just as much-- and James! Oh, James is in Isaac's classes! There's going to be so much tension between them."

Al sighed as they turned a corner and entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was large and aside from desks, it was very empty. Sitting at his clean, organized desk at the front was Professor Retskope.

"Have a seat," he said as a few Slytherin girls entered after Al and his friends. Retskope closed the door; he flicked his wand at the desks, all of which flew to the side of the class in neat rows.

"Stand up," he said clearly, and as the students stood up, their chairs also flew to the side of the room. "Today's lesson will be practical," he said. "However, you'll have textbook homework, so don't go thinking everyday will be like this."

Raising his wand, he said, "This is your most important tool for battling the dark arts and creatures of our world," he said. All of the students had their wands out now; Retskope continued, "All of you received your wands from Xander's Wandshop in Diagon Alley, I suppose?"

They all replied simultaneously, "Yes." Retskope nodded. "Xander Retskope is my older brother," he said. "Ollivander met him about ten years ago, the day he sold the wand shop to him. Ollivander's recently passed away, as you'd know if you read the _Daily Prophet_."

As he twiddled his wand in his hand, he said, "Xander uses very different wand cores than the traditional phoenix feather, unicorn tail-hair and dragon heartstring. However, many of you will have one of these three cores in your wands. Mine," he held his wand up so that the class could see it. "Has the hair of a Lethifold. Xander accompanied me on my trip to Hawaii a few years back… and after producing a Patronus to chase away the Lethifold, Xander was able to pluck a single five-inch long hair from it. It was a close call, too. Upon leaving Hawaii, my wand was broken by an ill-sported wizard who I defeated in a duel."

They all listened intently, and Retskope continued, "My brother fashioned me a new wand with the hair he'd plucked after we returned to London. This is my new wand. Seeing how well it worked, Xander started making new wands with different cores.

"Enough wand talk," he said suddenly. He turned around and said, "The first thing you will be learning is a very simple spell, one that can help you defend yourself against opponents in a duel. Then, I will give a brief lecture on dark wizards and how you must think like them."

He taught them the Disarming Spell, Expelliarmus. Albus was very good at it, and Rose also did well with the spell. Scorpius took to performing the spell quickly.

"Five points to each Slytherin and Gryffindor who performed the spell perfectly in the first few seconds," he said with a smile. "Next: get into partners and practise the spell on each other. For those of you who already know minor spells and incantations," he glanced in Al's direction, "Please, do not use them. Instead, only use the Disarming Spell on each other."

By the end of class, Scorpius and Rose had disarmed each other multiple times, and Al's partner Peter Parkinson, a Slytherin who was in their year, had disarmed him. He flicked his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Peter's wand was thrown from his hand, and it struck Retskope in the back of the head.

He stood up, smiled airily and handed Peter's wand back to him. "Excellent job, Albus. I truly… _felt_ it."

The bells rang after this, and the students packed up their things and pocketed their wands. Befofe exiting the classroom, they were reminded by Retskope that they were to read the chapter in their textbooks on the importance of wands.

Their first day had almost ended, but they still had one class left before they could retreat to their common rooms or the library, study and do homework, and then go to the Great Hall for supper.

The last class that the Gryffindors and Slytherins had with each other that day was Herbology, with Professor Longbottom in the greenhouses. This class was an hour long, from two o'clock until three o'clock that day. The students were all given three hours after school to do homework and study, but since the first years barely had any homework, Al and his friends decided to go and meet Hagrid for tea.

"Welcome," said Neville as the students all lined up on either side of a long, dirty table, "To your first lesson in Herbology. To all the Gryffindors, you already know me, from our meeting in the common room last night."

Al looked at Rose, and hissed, "He introduced himself and everything to you guys? Aside from today, we've never even met our Head of House."

Rose shushed him, and they listened to Neville continue. "First thing's first," he said with a grin. "Take out your pots, fill them generously with soil, and I'll walk you all through the transplanting of wild dittany…"

"Rose," said Al to his cousin. She glanced at him, and Scorpius spoke with a fat boy beside them about the dittany. "Er, what's a basilisk?"

He'd said this a little too loud; Neville, who was coming around to see how everyone was doing, caught Al's eye and went slightly paler. "Nice, everyone," he managed to say. "Now, the properties of dittany."

As class came to an end, the students packed up, brushed the soil off their fronts and headed to their separate common rooms or the library. Rose, Scorpius and Al walked together across the grounds to the castle.

Rose scolded as they watched the Quidditch tryouts in the distance. Harry had helped make it an official rule in Hogwarts for students to be fourteen or older to join House teams. Therefore, Albus and James only had to wait until they were in their fourth year to tryout. However, they'd played many times since before they could walk, and were both amazing on broomsticks, and very gifted with Quidditch. James was an excellent Keeper, his uncle teaching him everything he knew, and James teaching Hugo. Al as very fast an good at accelerating; he was a Chaser in most of their scrimmages. Lily was the smallest and lightest, and was also gifted in the sport, just like her mother had been. She played Seeker, which made Harry very proud of her.

Rose was getting angry at Al as they marched up the stone steps. "I can't believe you'd bring up something like that-- in front of Professor Longbottom, too!"

"He's known as Uncle Neville when he comes around the house for tea--" started Al, and as Scorpius roared with laughter, Al had to duck to avoid getting a book bag in the side of the head. Rose was beet-red. "Seriously, Al!" She said angrily. "A basilisk is a giant serpent with venomous fangs and a killing stare… if you so much as glance at its eyes, you'll be dead instantly." She shuddered. "Unless, of course you don't see it directly… if you see it through a lens of some sort or a mirror, then you'd be fine. My mum was petrified by one in her second year, actually. Hasn't your dad ever told you the stories about when he fought Slytherin's Basilisk?"

But Al wasn't listening; he and Scorpius were discussing Quidditch, triggered by their witnessing of the tryouts. "…And Dad plays all the time out in the backyard with me. Says I'm a natural Beater," Scorpius grinned proudly. "Dad was a Seeker himself, like your father, but still… he's proud of me and everything." Albus nodded. "Brilliant! What sort of broom do you have?" Scorpius grinned. "One of the new Dragonbreath's. First model from the company… dad had to do some favours to get it so early. It's supposed to be in shops for sale this Christmas."

Al smiled. "So's the Thunderflash, made by the Firebolt Company. Hasn't even been tested yet though. Supposed to be faster than--"

"ALBUS!"

Rose had yelled it so loudly that Many students in the main hall jumped and scurried up the stairs. Al looked around, visibly terrified. "Sorry," he said.

Rose continued with what she was saying. "Anyway, your dad must've mentioned it. A basilisk that was petrifying Muggle-borns when he went to school here? He killed it with the Sword of Gryffindor, the one that hangs above the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room in some magical protective case--"

Scorpius cut across her sarcastically. "Because we've been in there loads of times, right Al?" Al suppressed a laugh as the two bickered; they parted ways with Rose as she headed up to her common room, and both boys headed to their own, still discussing basilisks. "My dad's told the story before," said Al. "Just a few times, though. And to make it so we understood, he called it a 'Great Ugly Snake' or 'The King of Serpents'. "

Scorpius grinned. "Nice," he said. "What a great rep for us. Anyway, so the Dragonbreath…"

And they discussed brooms until late into the night, just barely getting their homework finished. The next morning, according to Alan and Mitchell, Scorpius and Albus had both been 'murmuring about dragons and thunderstorms' in their sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to upload! Computer's been acting up... chapter 7 will be up sooner.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Tea With Hagrid

_**-Chapter Seven-**_

_**Tea With Hagrid **_

It was late the next morning when Al finally stopped feeling so tired. He was sitting in Potions, and he got a whiff of his and Scorpius' concoction. It woke him up instantly, and he saw how Scorpius was easily adding ingredients and stirring.

"What is it we're making again?" Asked Al as he tossed some odd-looking worms at Scorpius, who in turn chopped them into pieces and dropped them into the cauldron. "An Awakening Potion," he answered. "If you've got a sleeping potion in you or a sleeping charm on you, it'll wake you up--" "Unless?" Asked Professor Wrightmore, making Scorpius jump and drop his entire vial of Giant Squid's ink into the cauldron. It bubbled and frothed violently as Rose answered briskly, "Unless it's the Draught of Living Death, a potion that can make the drinker fall asleep permanently unless advanced magic is used. Aside from breathing and dreaming, the person is as good as dead."

"Excellent," said Wrightmore. "Five points to Gryffindor, and ten to Slytherin-- since Mr. Malfoy has corrected his mistake so quickly and efficiently."

Scorpius grinned at Al, and blushed when Rose gazed at him admirably. As the class ended, all three of them discussed having tea with Hagrid at lunch, to make up for missing it yesterday.

The lunch bells sounded, and they jogged down to the small hut by the edge of the forest. A loud bark welcomed them as they knocked on the door; at over twenty years old, Fang the boarhound's magical properties and powers (the same as most magical animals in the wizarding world) had kept him alive and very healthy all this time. He was as fit as ever, and as the door swung open, Fang leapt on the closest figure to him: Scorpius, who stumbled backward, and didn't expect what was coming.

"Help!" He grunted as he collapsed under the weight of the dog. He started laughing hysterically as Fang licked his face.

Hagrid, wearing an apron and oven mitts that could blanket Al's bed burst out, grabbing Fang by the collar and pulling him off. "Yeah," he said with a grin. "Yah got more courage than yer old man ever did, tha's fer sure." he smiled as he welcomed them in and shut the door. "Wailed like a baby when ol' Buckbeak took a swipe at him… but, o'course he had a lot to cry about, din' he? Bloody talons in the arm…"

"Was Buckbeak your Hippogriff?" Asked Scorpius before Rose could comment on the story. Hagrid chuckled. "Yep. Set him loose a few days after the Battle o' Hogwarts… ol' Buckbeak was gettin' on in age an' his left wing was hurt in the battle…I was glad ter let him live the rest o' his years out in the wild, with his own kind."

Rose and Albus had heard the story millions of times by now; from both Hagrid on his frequent summer and holiday visits, or their own parents. They knew how Draco Malfoy had offended Buckbeak, and how Hermione and Harry had saved Buckbeak from being executed.

"My dad's never been so sorry in his life," said Scorpius as they all sat down around the table and sipped from tea mugs the size of dinner bowls. "Said he should've done what you told him to, and not been so stupid… he doesn't like talking about it much, but when he does, he always scolds me to treat all creatures with respect."

Nodding, Hagrid outstretched a hand. "Tha'," he said with a smile, "Is the smartest thing I ever heard from yer dad. I, of all people should'a known not ter judge yeh, Malf-- Scorpius." Scorpius shook Hagrid's enormous hand, and Al felt a sense of pride inside himself. He knew how much tension there was between Hagrid and Scorpius's family. Now, it had been broken with a simple handshake. Just like the tension between the Malfoy's and the Potter's, or the Malfoy's and the Weasley's.

For the rest of the lunch hour they discussed each other's summers and ate Hagrid's biscuits-- if you could call them that. They were a strange, squishy sort of food with the bitterest taste Al had ever experienced.

After their so-called lunch, they discussed the Scamander twins; apparently, since they rarely saw their grandfather Xenophilius (Rolf and Luna lived near Ron and Hermione, while they weren't travelling the world), Hagrid was like a grandfather to them.

Lysander and Lorcan were out in the forest, but not too far in; they were tending to some Thestrals. Although the boys couldn't see them, they were still fascinated by the creatures.

Checking the clock on the wall, Rose said, "We'd better be going. Thanks for tea, Hagrid."

He nodded and beamed around at them. "Don' mention it. Now stay outta trouble you lot."

They waved and said goodbye, then headed up to the castle to finish their day and relax in their common rooms.

In the main hall, Rose dashed off to the library, where she would probably be until later that night.

Al and Scorpius decided to get their homework done earlier than the night before, and after they could goof around in the common room with Mitchell and Alan.

As they finished, Albus said, "Let's go find Rose, first. It's still early, and she's probably been finished for hours… we can go up to her common room and see if she's outside it."

"And if she's not?" asked Scorpius. Albus shrugged. "We'll wait for someone to go and get her for us. Me and Professor Longbottom go way back…" Laughing, they made their way to the tower that contained the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

Al looked at Scorpius. "Uh, we're not from Gryffindor House. We're in Slytherin, and we're just here to see our friend, Rose Weasley--"

A voice cut across his explanation. "Al?" James was striding toward them. He opened his mouth to criticize Scorpius, who in turn whipped out a piece of parchment and started tapping it frantically with his wand. James shut up.

"Er-- need some help?" He said quickly. Al nodded and said, "Can you get Rose for us?" James laughed. "She's not here. She's in the library."

"Still?" They both said this at the same time. James laughed. "Oh yeah. The map never lies. See yah."

They trudged off passed a suit of armour, and when Al glanced back, the portrait was swinging closed, and James was gone.

**I'm glad to see everyone's liking the story. Your suggestions mean a lot, too, and I'm almost finished with this one. So, pretty much all I need to do now is keep uploading the chapters. Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Searching the Library

_**-Chapter Eight-**_

_**Searching the Library**_

Rose was sitting in the very back of the library, a piece of scrawled scrap parchment clutched in her fist. She was having a quiet conversation with Madam Padma, the librarian. Her twin sister, Madam Parvati, was the nurse at Hogwarts. Students often got their names mixed up.

"…And you see, Madam, I've got a signed note right here from Professor Longbottom."

Nodding, Padma took the piece of parchment, and squinted to read it. "Can't make out what the signature says, but that's an N… an L, right? Hmmm."

She handed it back. "Well, Neville's never been known for his good handwriting, has he? I suppose it's fine for a student of your wit to be purusing the back shelves… just please, be aware of what you are reading. It _was _called the Restriction Section many years ago."

She left, and Rose pocketed the note.

Al revealed himself alongside Scorpius after the librarian had dashed away. "Wow," he said sarcastically. "Neville would surely sign a piece of parchment to let you look through the darkest section of our dear library… he's just that kind of person!" Glaring at him, Rose replied, "Oh, stop it Al. I had to do it! If I didn't forge his signature there would be no way in to research this," she pointed at the cover of a thick, black-leather bound book that looked very old. The pages were all almost falling out, and were yellowing with age.

The cover had peeling silver writing as a title: _Dark Creatures of the Decades, by Olga Armadillia_.

Snorting after reading her name, Scorpius asked, "Olga? I feel sorry for her when she attended Hogwarts--"

Rose cut across him icily. "She didn't. She attended Durmstrang, a school in the far north that's known for spitting out dark wizards; Igor Karkaroff, a Death Eater and their Headmaster for a few years… Gellert Grindelwald, the brillaint partner of Albus Dumbledore, up until he betrayed Albus by sparking a duel that killed Dumbledore's sister, Ariana. Grindelwald later grew to be the most feared dark wizard in the world, before Voldemort of course."

Al still wasn't clear with everything. "So why are you reading this book?" Asked Al. Rose answered, as she flipped through the pages, "Olga Armadillia was the partner of Newt Scamander, and she was in love with him, but he loved some other woman. He and the other woman had a son… turned out to be Rolf's father, and the twins' grandfather. Anyway, Olga was offended and hurt, and she in turn wrote a rivalling book to her ex-partner's, about dark creatures only. Out of the ten copies printed, this," she tapped the book that she held, "Is the only one given to Hogwarts."

Al looked at Scorpius, and the two looked back at Rose, who continued, "I'm looking through it so that I can find something on basilisks. I know why you were interested, Al," she glanced up at her cousin, who went red around the ears. "It's because that was the name of Sheerbourne's father's little group or whatever, the one that our dad's put in Azkaban. I read the article after you mentioned it-- in front of Neville, I might add."

She looked back down and said, "Here! Serpentine tail… eggs are non-tradable substances… extremely dangerous-- oh, no, wait! That's just a Chimaera…"

The boys looked at each other again, and Al checked the clock on the wall. "Rose, it's almost eight," he said. "We should go before the library closes--"

"Found it!" She shouted so loudly that a few students hushed her angrily, and Al jumped out of his robes. "Alright. This tells me what I already know… deathly stare, spiders are terrified of it… guess that rules out us riding and Acromatula army into battle against one."

Al snapped up. "Hey, Rose, you can't actually believe there's one here. Dad killed the last one, remember?"

Putting the book back on the shelf, Rose pulled out a different one, which was slimmer. "This," she said, handing the book to Scorpius to hold, "Is a book telling about dark wizards over the ages, starting from some of the first parslemouths, up until Lord Voldemort himself. It tells who they were, their lives, their reigns of terror, and their downfalls. Your dad," she pointed to Al, "Is mentioned loads of times in the Voldemort chapter. Here," she handed Al to book, since Scorpius had handed it back to her. "Look through it tonight, will you? Try and find something about dark wizards and snakes, aside from the fact that some can talk to them and that Voldemort had his own pet basilisk as a student here. I'd do it, but I'm exhausted from all this reading and homework. I'm off to bed. Night."

Al slid the book into his backpack, and Scorpius said, "It's eight o'clock, so the library's going to be closing in a minute. Let's go down to the common room."

They headed down to the dungeons, and passed Professor Retskope.

"Having a good first week, boys?" He asked with a smile. Al nodded, and Scorpius asked, "When's that paper due again, Professor?"

"Tuesday," he answered. "I'll see you gentlemen later; going to the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

It was a Friday, so the first Quidditch match of the year would be taking place tomorrow, on Saturday. Al grinned. "Yeah! Slytherin versus Gryffindor. It'll be close." Smiling, Retskope brushed passed them. "Indeed it will."

The two of them found the blank wall leading into their common room and Al muttered, "_Slughorn_."

The snake hissed, circled the brick it was bound to and then faded away. As the bricks rearranged, Al and Scorpius went to relax on the squishy black leather furniture in front of the small, single fireplace in the common room. The flames were small and crackled lightly; a seventh-year boy with dark skin and a shaved head ran in, laughing with his friends. They held a small pouch full of green dust; dropping it into the flames, the watched as the fire grew enormous and became a shade of emerald green; it formed many shapes, such as snakes and large birds.

"Awesome," said Albus as Scorpius laughed. More of their fellow Slytherins started gathering to watch the show.

After the array of flame-art, Al yawned widely and stretched. "Bed?" He said to Scorpius, but his friend was busy looking through the cushions of the sofa. "Not for me," he said. "Beth's lost her ring, and it's a family heirloom. Her parents sent her fifty galleons to give to anyone who returns it to her."

Al laughed. "So you're spending your Friday night searching for a ring?"

"Yep."

Shaking his head, Al headed to his common room, which was empty; Alan and Mitchell were out on the Quidditch pitch, helping Oliver Wood with the equipment for some extra Quidditch lessons and some House Points.

Al, now alone, yawned again and sat at the small wooden desk in the corner. He lit the candle, brought it close to the now-open book he'd taken out of his bag, and flipped through it absentmindedly, not knowing what exactly he was looking for.

A loud hooting made him jump; he watched as the wooden door above his head in the ceiling melted away magically and a large dark owl burst through. He didn't tell Wulfric to go on any deliveries, but Al had a hunch that his owl had flown off to hunt something from the Owlery and had stopped at Al's house to pick up a letter from Harry and Ginny.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Al ran to his owl, and fed it some of Alan's meat-snacks. As Wulfric chewed thankfully, Al removed the neat, light parchment tied to his owl's leg.

He unrolled the letter and read.

_Dear Al,_

_Your brother tells us you've been doing well with your first few classes. We got a letter from Hagrid while writing this to you-- apparently you've made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. We're both proud of you for giving him a chance and making friends with someone based on who they are, not who their parents are. Uncle Ron has probably already written to Rose, since he's not too impressed about her becoming friendly with Scorpius. _

_Keep doing well with classes, and we'll see you at Christmas. We miss you!_

_Love from,_

_Mum, Dad, Lily and Cecil_

After this, Al saw on the bottom of the page a scrawled note in only his father's handwriting. He read it.

_P.S. I know that James has the Map. Make sure he makes good use of it-- he won't be getting the Invisibility Cloak this Christmas, that's for sure. Bad combination at Hogwarts, I'd know. -Dad._

Laughing, Al folded the letter and pocketed it. He went back to reading, and found something very, very interesting.


	9. Chapter Nine: Herpo the Foul

_**-Chapter Nine-**_

_**Herpo the Foul **_

_A Parslemouth, a wizard obsessed with the dark arts, and a snake-lover, Herpo the Foul is most famous for his creation of the first Horcrux, a dreaded item recently involved in the fall of Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort._

_Horcruxes are any item, sometimes even living beings, in which a deep, complex, and extremely horrific task is performed on the wizard who wishes to have a Horcrux created. Although a disgusting and highly dangerous process, if done correctly, the wizard will be able to 'cut' his soul, and remove the severed 'piece' from his body. The Horcrux itself is the item or being in which the wizard places the piece of soul. In this item, the soul is protected, while the item itself is given darker powers. Only desperate wizards wishing to cheat death will create Horcruxes; Herpo the Foul was the first to do so._

_Placing the soul in his serpentine gold staff, Herpo carried the staff everywhere. Now that it was a Horcrux, even the strongest magic or sharpest blade couldn't destroy the staff. To truly dispose of the soul fragment inside, the wizard attempting to destroy it would need to have one of the rare substances that can destroy Horcruxes, such as Basilisk venom, Fiendfyre, or the Killing Curse being fired at the Horcrux, as it will instantly attack the soul in the item, as it is the only living part of the item itself._

_Herpo was born before the time of Fiendfyre, so he knew he was completely fine as far as keeping his Horcrux safe, and with him at all times. He was, to say, immortal._

_However, simply ripping his soul once made Herpo very unstable. He was unable to control himself anymore, and knew that although he would be mortal again if his Horcrux was destroyed, it would at least put his unstable soul at peace. _

_Hatching a chicken's egg under a toad, and performing some ancient incantations on the ready-to-hatch, greenish egg, Herpo watched with happiness as a small serpent, no longer than his middle finger slithered out of the cracked shell. He raised it, fed it and spoke to it, since he was a Parsletongue. By the time it reached thirty years old, his creation was called a Basilisk, and it hunted giant spiders by night, killing them with its venom._

_By day, it murdered with its stare. Herpo milked his basilisk, acquiring a small amount of her venom. He poured it over the staff, and watched it melt like acid before his eyes, until a blackened, sticky pile of tar-like substance was before him. He thought he saw his own eyes glint behind the eyes of the serpent head upon his staff before it was destroyed._

_Forgetting his Basilisk was behind him, Herpo turned and didn't order it with Parsletongue to turn its gaze from him-- it stared him right in the eyes, killing him instantly. Then, after devouring Herpo's body, the Basilisk continued wreaking havoc on innocents, until it was slain by a gallant wizard._

_The wizard studied the basilisk, and started breeding hundreds until he died. Finally, the last remaining basilisk in the world today was slain by Harry Potter himself when he was only twelve-years-old. _

Al closed the book, completely shocked. "But they can still be bred," he whispered, remembering the chicken and toad.

He jumped when the door swung open and Scorpius entered. "Nothing!" He exclaimed. "And you know why? Because McMillan's already found it! Bloody hell…" Mitchell and Alan soon joined them, and all four of them played a game of Gobstones before they fell asleep.

The next afternoon, Al stayed back in Defence Against the Dark Arts class to speak with Professor Retskope.

"Ah, Albus," he said with a small smile. Al saw a glint of gold chain as Retskope's collar fell slightly; he smiled back as the Professor asked, "Good job today with the banshee lesson. Again, don't forget to use the tongue-tying curse on banshees, it's the best weakness--" Al wanted to get right to the point. "Professor, I was wondering if you could help me with something involving a dark creature." Retskope nodded slowly, and asked, "Is this creature one that you could encounter?" Al looked away. "Only if," he said slowly, wording his sentence perfectly, "Someone's been breading them in the passed few years." Retskope's eyes drifted to the old copy of the Daily Prophet that sat on his desk. The same copy O'Leary had shown Albus, and the same copy that Retskope had been reading during Al's and Issac's duel.

"You're referring to basilisks," Retskope stated this, and Al nodded. Retskope looked grave, and he said, "Your father did a good thing, putting them behind bars. Now what you must understand, Albus, is that even when Riddle was near-killed by your infant father, he still had Horcruxes. This was how he survived.

"Even though these wizards are in Azkaban," he said quietly, "They still could have left eggs containing basilisks around. Your father, along with his best Aurors are currently trying to find the whereabouts of these eggs."

Al slung his pack over his shoulder. "To destroy them?" He asked.

The second bell sounded, and Al hurried off to his next class.

Deciding to study more on Herpo the Foul, Al asked Rose about him that night at supper.

"Aside from everything you already know," she said, "He had a wife. She was just as evil… highly sadistic, cruel, psychodic. Herpo told her he'd been experimenting with dark magic and trying to split his soul. To create a Horcrux, you need to kill someone to add a particularily evil art to your soul before it splits… during an argument between the two of them, Herpo killed her, then instantly went to work beside her body. He was working on splitting his soul."

Al shuddered, and Rose continued, "She'd given birth to a baby daughter the previous day. The daughter was raised by distant relatives, and given her fallen mother's last name: Harlough."

Albus nodded, thanked Rose, and left with Scorpius. The Quidditch game was starting soon.


	10. Chapter Ten: Isaac's Connection

_**-Chapter Ten-**_

_**Isaac's Connection **_

The game had begun, and as the crisp, cool autumn air surrounded them, Al, Scorpius and Rose all watched from the sidelines in their separate seating. Rose cheared for Gryffindor, and Scorpius was yelling, "C'mon, Zabini! Catch the damn Snitch already-- I'm not losing a bet to Rose!"

Laughing, Al clapped hard when Slytherin scored another goal with their lead Chaser, Gary Smith. As Scorpius watched the game with great interest, Al's eyes wandered a few rows below them, where Isaac was sitting with his two cronies; the one with copper-hair was called Buzz Crow by the students, since his last name was Crow and he had a buzz-cut.

The second kid was named Derek Cevnisk. Both had also attended Durmstrang with Isaac before their parents, also in the Basilisk's Order, came to Britain with Isaac's.

Isaac glared at Al, who stood up, hand in his wand pocket.

Professor Clearwater tapped Isaac on the shoulder, and Al shuffled below the stands. He listened to the conversation they were having.

"…And to answer your question about keeping things locked, or other similar ideas, a simple charm can be performed on the object or lock. Only when tapped with a wand, the object will unlock-- when the wizard speaks a password, that is."

"What should it be?" He asked. She shrugged. "Anything, dear. Try your mother's maiden name, nobody would ever guess." Isaac smiled. "Alright."

She left, and Isaac whispered to his cronies, "The password is Harlough." Al jumped so high that his head struck the bottom of one of the stands. The three boys spun around, and lunged at Al angrily, since he'd been spying on them; Rose ran over, and yelled loudly, "_Expelliarmus_!" Crow's wand flew over the heads of other Slytherins and Gryffindors, and onto the Quidditch pitch below.

Scorpius jumped on top of Cevnisk, and the two of them toppled over angry Slytherins to a large open part of the stands. A bludger that had been hit off course by a Gryffindor beater was missed by the Slytherin beater's bat, and it struck the stands, making splinters fly everywhere.

Scorpius and Cevnisk both fell through the small spot in the stands that was now empty and broken.

They fell onto the pitch a few feet from Crow's wand, and the match came to a stop as Wood blew his whistle. As he broke up the wrestling Slytherins on the grass, Al pulled his wand out and shouted one of the first year spells he'd learned from Professor Retskope.

"_Reducto_!" He bellowed, and a jet of orange energy and dark green sparks struck Isaac in the stomach, and sent him flying over the now-evacuated stands, through the hole in the wood that had been broken by the bludger. Isaac fell next to the now-broken apart Cevnisk and Scorpius, on top of Crow's wand.

Crow leapt down from the bleachers to help Isaac and retrieve his wand, and as the two of them got up, Al saw Isaac clutching his sore stomach and moaning. Cevnisk, Crow and Isaac were taken by O'Leary to his office, while Retskope was ordered by the Headmaster to bring Al, Scorpius and Rose.

As they followed Retskope, they heard the match recommence, and Professor Clearwater fixed the wrecked bleachers.

In O'Leary's office, Retskope told the three first years to wait for him outside, while he went in to speak with his second year students and the headmaster.

After he closed the door, Albus immediately went into explanation about how Isaac's mother shared the same last name as Herpo the Foul's daughter-- and thus, made Isaac a direct descendant of Herpo on his mother's side.

"That's impossible," said Scorpius. Rose shook his head. "No, it's possible. I've read the name Harlough in a few geneology books on the wizarding world… it's almost extinct in the male line. In fact, since Isaac's birth, it could already be." As they discussed the connection between Isaac, his father's Order, and Herpo's first basilisk, Retskope opened the door. "Come," said Retskope coldly to his students; it was apparent that he wasn't impressed. Al first noticed that the three newest Headmaster's portraits were empty, again.

O'Leary didn't look angry; he looked more tired than anything. "Don't bother sitting down," he said to them, and he continued, "Mr. Malfoy, and Miss. Weasley: I know you are both very loyal to your friend, Mr. Potter-- but even if you were Hufflepuffs, fighting violently for your friends isn't allowed at Hogwarts. Valiantly, yes. Violently… no.

"I understand why you helped him in his time of need, but next time, please go to a teacher instead of taking justice into your own hands. Twenty points from Slytherin--" Retskope winced-- "And twenty from Gryffindor. You may go, but not to the match. Instead, you will miss the remainder of the Quidditch game, and go straight to your first detention with Hodge."

After a few seconds of silence, there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter, Hodge," said O'Leary. Hodge walked in, licking his lips greedily as if he were enjoying the punishment as much as Filch had during his days as caretaker. Al heard Scorpius mutter to Rose, "Sour old git," as they left, and as the door slammed, O'Leary turned his gaze on Cevnisk and Crow.

"Ten points each from Slytherin," he said. "Do not always jump at the opportunity to bodyguard Mr. Sheerbourne. He is quite capable of protecting himself, as he does know magic."

The boys bowed their heads and left, while O'Leary told them to be in detention the following night with Professor Whitby, who needed help with his office supplies.

O'Leary looked at the last two pupils he had to discipline. "Now," he said, "It is the second time in a week that I have had to deal with you two at once. Do not make it a habit. As I promised, I will not be so forgiving this time. Mr. Sheerbourne, according to Professor Retskope, who witnessed the duel, you were discussing with Professor Clearwater a sort of charm. It was…?"

Isaac looked apprehensive, but muttered anyway, "The Protective Word-Lock Charm. It's relatively new, and was the final charm discovered by some French wizard who just passed away… it has to do with locking a box or another item like that, so that whatever you're hiding inside can't be harmed. You perform some incantations, and then speak a password to the object that'll make it so that the object only opens if you point your wand at it--" "And speak the password," finished O'Leary. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and Al noticed the sun was setting outside. The large Bat-Dove on O'Leary's desk opened its eyes and made a strange, but surprisingly pleasant sound. Retskope stroked its head, and O'Leary tossed it a small brown treat that looked like a piece of brownie. The Bat-Dove flew off out the window to get some real food on a hunt.

"Noctis will return shortly," said the headmaster referring to his pet. Retskope nodded, and O'Leary turned his gaze back on the boys. "And so, you and your friends attacked Mr. Potter for listening to your conversation--"

"He heard the password!" Shouted Isaac angrily. Retskope opened his mouth to object, but Al spoke up. "I didn't," he said. "I heard the part about needing a password, got interested, and started listening--"

Isaac gritted his teeth, but before he could add anything Retskope silenced them both. "Professor, I sat a seat over from Mr. Sheerbourne," he said to O'Leary. "And I did not hear a word. So, it appears that Mr. Potter couldn't have heard anything, since he hid much further away from Mr. Sheerbourne."

O'Leary looked deep in thought. He sat up, and said, "I do not wish to see either of you interacting with each other anymore. It just brings trouble… Twenty points from Slytherin each, and please stop making these frequent visits to my office, unless to receive an award. You will both be having separate detentions with Master Wood, the Quidditch referee and instructor. Isaac, your detention will be tomorrow at ten o'clock. Albus, yours will be the following day at the same time. Meet him down at the Quidditch pitch; you will be helping him with hard work until roughly midnight, so don't think it will be all fun and games."

Both boys nodded, and Retskope brought them back to the common room, where everyone was buzzing with excitement about the Quidditch match-- and the fight that had ensued. Many Muggle-born Slytherin students were yelling loudly, "Best half-time show ever, I swear--"

Retskope's appearance with both boys hushed the students, who didn't need to be told to head to their dorms. Retskope left, and Al found Mitchell, Alan and Scorpius whispering in the dormitory about the match.

They were very happy to have him there, as they needed his take on the fight.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Halloween

_**-Chapter Eleven-**_

_**Halloween **_

Al headed down to the Quidditch pitch two nights later, tired from homework and cold from the crisp air around him. It was a cloudy night, not like the clear starry ones that were more common during the summer time.

Seeing a dark shape moving by the side of the pitch, Albus called, "Wood?" Wood turned his gaze on Al and grinned. "Haven't met formally, have we?" Al shook his head, and Wood outstretched his hand to the student. "Oliver Wood. Referee of all the Quidditch matches here, and flying instructor to first years. Come to think of it, your first class with me is… tomorrow."

Al shook Wood's hand, and said, "You knew my dad, right?" Wood grinned. "Ah, yes I did. Excellent Quidditch player, I can't tell a lie-- amazing on a broom, he was. Has he replaced his Firebolt since losing it?"

Al nodded. "Both my parents have their own vintage Firebolts. Same models that were made back when my dad was only thirteen."

Grinning even broader, Wood said, "Alright. Well, I can't say I had much fun last night with that Sheerbourne bloke. Right snippy attitude he had. So, you know the basics of Quidditch then from your father?"

Nodding, Al replied, "Yeah. My dad says I've got a knack for it."

After that, they started on organizing the brooms in the supplies shed, and putting away large chests of Quidditch balls. Finally, at around eleven o'clock, Wood said, "We've got another hour till your detention ends… come on, grab a broom from the shed-- yeah, the Nimbus Two Thousand and One will do. Come on."

They ran out to the pitch, and Wood asked, "Any particular position you like to play?"

Al replied instantly, "Chaser," and Wood laughed. "Your brother tells me he likes playing Seeker, like your dad. Alright, come on."

He threw the Quaffle to Al, who held it under his left arm firmly and held the front end of his broom with his right. He accelerate upward, flying at top speed about fourty feet above the pitch. He was soon joined by Wood, who yelled, "Alright! Try this play on for size-- follow my lead up to the right goalpost."

In a couple seconds, Al imagined two opposing players in front of himself and Wood, and saw how excellent the play was. He scored easily, and Wood called, "Amazing! You have got your father's skill for the game. In fact, that play's one of the ones Gryffindor will be using next match. So, it'd really mean a lot if you kept it quiet."

Laughing, Al replied, "Ok. What time is it?" Checking his watch on a chain, Wood answered, "Quarter after twelve. You'd better get up to bed, it's Halloween tomorrow and the feast goes until midnight." Nodding, Al said goodbye to Wood and jogged up to the school. Hodge let him in, and told him to get to the dungeons and go to bed.

Al fell asleep quickly, seeing the dark shapes of Scorpius and his roommates.

The next morning, Al awoke and saw the beds underneath him and around him all neatly made. He got dressed and found Scorpius, Rose, Louis, Fred and James sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Al! Morning," Scorpius said with a smile. Rose shook her head and said, "You've been sleeping all this time? How was detention?" Al told them all about his fun detention, leading to James, Louis and Fred all roaring with laughter. "He does the same thing with us every detention," said James. "Says he can't wait to see us at tryouts in a few years." Fred piped up. "For me, only one year. I'm going out for Beater, like my dad."

They discussed Quidditch for the remainder of the morning, and after breakfast Al, Scorpius and Rose all found an empty table at the library. "So, Al, what do you think Isaac's up to?" Rose asked.

Albus shrugged. "I have no idea, but apparently he's trying to keep some sort of box locked. On the bright side, we know how to open it."

They continued discussing Isaac and the Basilisk's Order. Finally, at around seven o'clock that night, they made their way to the Great Hall in their black robes and pointed hats. Flocks of live bats, lead by Noctis fluttered around the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. Jack-O-Lanterns that were bewitched to talk and laugh along with the festivities floated in midair around them, along with candles.

Pumpkin pie, delicious chocolates and candies were all spread across the House tables. Digging into a huge turkey leg, Al turned his head as O'Leary wished everyone a happy Halloween.

Albus noticed Isaac, Crow and Cevnisk stand up at the other end of the table, and he tapped Scorpius's shoulder.

"Oh, no--" started Scorpius. But Al was already following them out of the Great Hall.

As they turned a corner in the hallway, Scorpius ran out, huffing and puffing. Al hushed his friend, and whispered, "They're up to something, I just know it." Scorpius snorted. "Yeah, they're off to the bathroom--"

"Using the buddy system?" Scorpius went red, and muttered, "Yeah, alright. Let's go."

They followed the three boys to the washroom, and inside they hid behind one of the stalls. They glanced around, and saw all three second years huddled around a longer, slimmer wand than Isaac's.

"My father's wand," said Isaac to his cronies, who grinned evilly with anticipation. Picking it up, Isaac flicked it, and from the end of the wand, a golden liquid poured over the bathroom floor. It seemed to morph into a solid, rectangular box, made of pure gold. Encrusted into it were jewels of every colour, and engraved on the sides were ancient symbols and encryptions. On the front of the box was a single keyhole.

Putting the tip of his own wand into the keyhole, Isaac said clearly, "Harlough," and the keyhole was illuminated with orange light. The lid of the box swung open with a dull click.

Inside, on a purple velvet cushion, was a single egg, the size of a chicken's egg, only a pale green shade. Picking it up gently, Isaac whispered, "We keep it in the box for a few more months, and it'll be ready to hatch once every jewel has fallen out. Look."

He pointed with his wand, and on the side of the box a ruby fell out. It disappered in a glowing red light before it touched the floor.

Putting the egg back in the box and closing the lid, there was another clicking sound and Isaac tapped the box with his wand. It melted away into the golden liquid and evaporated back into the end of the wand, which Isaac pocketed along with his own.

Al grabbed Scorpius's arm and pulled him out, and they dashed down the hallway, hearts pounding against their chests. They burst into the Great Hall, partially unnoticed, and knelt beside Rose at the Gryffindor table. "Come with us," muttered Al to his cousin, who looked dumbfounded. "What happened? You two look like you've seen a ghost--"

Al and Scorpius looked at each other. "Or a basilisk's egg," said Al gravely.


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Long November

_**-Chapter Twelve-**_

_**The Long November **_

Harry Potter walked silently through a large field, with knee-high grass and trees surrounding him. He held his wand of holly in his right hand; it looked brand new. The phoenix wand had never failed him, and in the nineteen years since it had looked brand new, it still looked very well-taken-care of.

Harry wore long black robes, down to his ankles, and dark boots. He had pale blue jeans on underneath, and a red longsleeve shirt. He was six feet tall, just as he had been at seventeen, and he had a light bit of stubble on his face. He wore his glasses, which were in perfect condition, and his scar was faded slightly but still a lightning-bolt shape on his forehead.

He had a similar look of tiredness to him as Remus Lupin had once had, and his jet black, untidy hair was medium length, but longer than it had ever been as a teenager. It was messy in a handsome sort of way, like his father's had been. On the back of his wand hand, although they were faded, he still had visible scars in the shape of the sentence, _I must not tell lies_. On his left wrist, he wore the golden, battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

Harry knelt in the grass, and put his hood up. He raised his wand slowly, and there was a quiet crack.

He was about fifty feet ahead now, standing there with his wand an inch away from the back of a black-haired wizard's head.

"Michael Rookwood," said Harry quietly to the man, who's hands shot up and who dropped his wand in the grass. "Are you related to the Rookwood _I _know?"

Michael shrugged. "Could be… I had a lot of uncles." Harry touched his wand to the side of his neck, the cool night all around the two cloaked men. "_Sonorus_," he muttered, then his amplified voice echoed around the clearing. "I've got him. I'll send a Patronus. _Silencio_."

He raised his wand from his neck and pointed it directly at the sky. "_Expecto Patronum_," he said clearly, and the huge silver stag erupted from his wand and galloped across the night sky.

It found the ground, and galloped around in a circle about a yard from Harry. Finally, as multiple faint cracks started commencing around him, Harry waved his wand and his Patronus, about two yards away, evaporated in a wispy white light.

"Right on, Harry," said an Auror who was average height, and very thin. He had an excited, happy face with high cheek bones and light brown eyes, like his father had had. His hair was a shade of turqouise, and was struck up stylishly. He had an orange Weird Sister's shirt on under his robe, and checked skateboarding shoes usually worn by Muggles. His jeans were dark blue and fairly tight, and were held up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle in the shape of the Hogwart's crest.

Teddy Lupin pocketed his wand and patted his godfather on the back. At nineteen, he'd been an Auror-in-training for the passed year, and had recently been accompanying his godfather on dark wizard hunts.

A female Auror with flowing auburn hair conjured thick ropes around Michael's wrists, and two male Aurors with dreadlocks who looked like brothers each put a hand on one of Michael's shoulders. They Aparated simultaneously with him, and were followed in suit by the other four Aurors.

Harry and Teddy looked around, and Harry said, "Looks like we're close to Ottery St. Catchpole. The Scamander's won't be back from Albania till Christmas… Let's go to the Burrow."

As they made their way through some sick brush, they emerged beside a small dirt road that lead into the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Parked on the side of the road was Harry's motorcycle, inherited from Sirius through Hagrid. It was completely re-built and magically adjusted; Harry flicked his wand twice. The first time, the invisible shield around the bike was lowered, and the second time a sidecar was conjured onto the bike.

"Come on," said Harry, starting up the motorcycle with a loud revving roar. Jumping into the sidecar, Teddy said, "Can't wait to see Molly… I've been craving some of her treacle tart."

Harry clicked a silver switch on the handle bars; the bike, as well as the sidecar and both passengers became completely invisible. Revving the bike again, Harry clicked a kick pedal by his foot and the bike jolted into the air, flying high over the village and into the distant fields, where the Burrow was located.

**A.S.P**

Al groaned loudly; he was waiting for Professor Clearwater to open the door of the classroom.

She suddenly dashed over from behind them, and said, "Sorry I'm late, class. Bad situation involving a fifth year student and some violent plants… Professor Longbottom was swearing like a sailor."

The class entered the classroom to begin, and Al whispered to his friends about how, after half a month of keeping a close eye on Isaac and his friends, they hadn't yet seen anymore dark magic or suspicious things going on.

It was the fifteenth of November; This month particularly had gone by very slowly, and Scorpius already had conspiracy theories on whether or not it had to do with Retskope frequently using his Time-Turner to make up for missed dates with Professor Wrightmore. Many students believed the two teachers had a romantic relationship.

In Charms they were using the featherweight charm, which made things extremely light if you casted it correctly. Al knew his father used it for long journeys on his Firebolt, when he needed to bring bags or trunks.

After Charms, the three of them decided to make plans with Hagrid, who they saw in the hallway between classes. They'd meet him down by the forest for tea at lunch; the twins would be there this time.

Lunch came quicker than usual, and they walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. Outside in the pumpkin patch with a young unicorn, Lorcan and Lysander helped the creature with getting its balance; it looked like a newborn.

"Hi!" Said Lysander to Al as they approached. They spoke with the twins for awhile, then knocked on the door.

Inside, Albus confessed to Hagrid about their suspicions of Isaac and his friends. Hagrid, surpisingly, said, "You migh' not be far off, Al. Yer dad busted them Basilisk's Order folk… if their kids are off doin' tasks fer 'em… I wouldn' be surprised."

Saying he'd talk to Professor O'Leary about it, Hagrid told them to be careful and they returned to the castle for the rest of their classes.

Al's anticipation for Christmas was growing; he couldn't wait to see if his father really would pass the Invisibility Cloak down to Al as a present. Scorpius said he found it interesting, and couldn't wait to try it out. He said he was sure Al's father would give it to him.

Rose was also secretive about her presents; she said she'd gotten both Scorpius and Al a present, but wasn't telling what they were. After she'd left for her common room that night, Scorpius whispered to Al, "I'd better get looking for a present for Rose. I didn't know she was getting me something."

Al grinned. "Well, it's no mystery: everyone can tell she fancies you."

Scorpius went so red he couldn't look at Al; he turned and said, "Uh, yes, well-- let's get started on that homework, shall we?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: An Awkward Meeting

_**-Chapter Thirteen-**_

_**An Awkward Meeting**_

It was five days before Christmas Eve; excitement was brimming in Hogwarts in both teachers and students. The weather was now very chilly, and the first snowfall had caught everyone off-guard. Al saw Hagrid in the main hall on his way to Potions one day, dragging a great pine tree covered in frost. It would be one of the twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall that year.

As the staff members set up ornaments on the trees, even Professor O'Leary looked noticeably cheerier. He skipped merrily to his office, whistling a tune.

Al and Rose were on their way to Professor Longbottom's office, where a long piece of parchment was tacked on the door. A list had formed of names of students who would be staying for the holidays. They were debating whether to stay at Hogwarts or go home to be with their families. They bumped into Scorpius on their way up.

"Well I'm going home," he said with a smile. "Can't tell you how much I miss that manor. Plus, my parents are getting me some good stuff, so I should be at home."

Al nodded. "Then I think we should go home, Rose. Our parents want us to anyway."

She sighed. "Alright. But I'll miss the library." Both boys groaned as they headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It was Al's best class now; he was one of Retskope's favourite students, too.

"Just take some books out for over the holidays," said Scorpius to Rose as they headed up a moving staircase. Then he muttered to Al, "How can one person love reading so much?"

On December 24th , Rose, Scorpius and Al were all sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, which they'd boarded at Hogsmeade station.

"We'll miss you over the holidays," said Rose to Scorpius. He smiled and replied, "I'll miss you too," he said this mostly to Rose, but Al knew he and Scorpius were very good friends already. Blushing, Rose stood up and said she was going to change into her sweater and jeans.

"Did you bring Braxas home for the holidays?" Al asked. Scorpius nodded. "Yeah. He's in the back of the train. Did you bring Wulfric?" Albus shook his head. "I left him up in the Owlery. Mitchell's staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, so he said he'd keep Wulfric company."

Rose returned, wearing a red jumper with a yellow R sewn on the front, made for her by her grandmother, Molly Weasley. She had two boys with her; Lorcan and Lysander, both wearing small moleskin coats that Hagrid had given them.

"Mum and Dad will be meeting us at Platform 9 ¾," said Lorcan. Lysander added, "They're back from Albania with loads of presents!"

They discussed the holidays with the twins in the compartment for an hour, then bought some treats from the trolley. As they finished their Cauldron Cakes, Al and Scorpius went to get changed into their warmer clothes, and out of their robes.

Finally, late in the afternoon, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop at Platform 9 ¾. The crowd of students who had chosen to go home for the holidays all scurried out of the long red train; out on the station, Albus, Scorpius and Rose collected their bags and Scorpius grabbed the cage containing Braxas, his horned-owl.

The three of them emerged from the steam, and instant discomfort struck them; Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Rolf, Teddy, Bill, and Fleur all stood in a group, shivering but looking happy to see Al and Rose. About ten feet away from them, Draco Malfoy stood with his wife Astoria, who had hair shorter than shoulder length that was wavy and dark, and who had the same eyes her son had inherited.

Draco's mouth fell open slightly when he saw Scorpius standing between Albus and Rose; his wife's eyes widened and she grabbed her husband's arm so tightly he winced.

Ron's smile instantly became a glare; Harry smiled, along with Ginny and Hermione, while Bill, Teddy and Fleur stared in shock at the three of them.

From the dispersing steam behind them, James, Fred, Louis, Victoire and Dominique all stepped out, and James said loudly, "I know! I'm just as surprised Al was sorted into Slytherin!"

Nobody laughed; Draco walked over, and Scorpius said, "Hi, Dad. Happy Christmas." His father looked from Harry, to Albus, to Scorpius, and to his wife. He looked back at his son, and said, "I-- uh, Happy Christmas, son."

He looked at Al and Rose, forced a very small, uncomfortable and frankly humorous looking smile, then quickly went back to grimacing, looked over his shoulder, and nodded curtly to Harry, the same way he had on September 1st. Harry smiled and nodded back, while Scorpius said, "See you after the holidays." Al shook Scorpius's hand, which made Astoria cough loudly. Draco cleared his throat to the point of obviousness when Rose and Scorpius hugged. Ron stumbled and collapsed; he looked like he'd fainted, but only briefly. He stood up, pale and shocked.

Before leaving, Scorpius reached into his pack and handed Al and Rose a gift wrapped in dark red wrapping. He accepted the gifts from them, and they all opened them there on the platform.

"A copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_! Thanks, Scorpius."

"No problem-- wow, you didn't have to buy me Sneakascope! They're expensive."

"It was nothing; Whoa! What did Rose get you?!"

"Same as you, a miniature broomstick care kit! Thank you, Rose."

"Yeah, thanks. Do you like what Al and I got you? We both pitched in."

Rose held a large, brand new-looking book with beautiful, lacey writing for a title. It read, _An Encyclopedia of Charms, by Wendy Wittswish_. She looked on the verge of tears, and said, "Oh, it's just what I wanted! Thank you both." She hugged Scorpius again, leading to Ron having to clutch Harry and Bill for support, and as Scorpius left with his parents, who were almost running for the wall that lead to King's Cross station, he shouted, "See you in a few weeks, Al!"

Al and Rose waved, then turned to their parents. "Where are Lily and Hugo?" Asked Rose. Harry replied, "With Uncle George and Aunt Angelina at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They're meeting us at the Burrow. It's where we'll be having Christmas supper and opening out presents."

Awkward silence followed as they all headed through the seemingly solid wall leading onto the Muggle train station. From here, they found three cars in the parking lot; one was a Ministry car that Bill usually borrowed for trips; it fit more people than it looked like it could. He, Fleur, their three children and Teddy would be riding in the seemingly three-seater to the Burrow.

Next to this was a blue Ford Anglia, the one that usually stayed at the Burrow. During his sixth year at Hogwarts, while serving detention with Hagrid, Teddy and the gamekeeper stumbled upon the old, still functioning car in the Forbidden Forest, fighting off centaurs.

They'd returned it to Grandad Weasley, who worked on it with Ron and revived it, making it look brand new. Ron now used it regularily. He, Hermione, Rose and Fred would be travelling in this car.

Finally, the family car that Harry and Ginny owned, and that Ginny used more often (since Harry had his motorbike), was parked on the very end. It was a deep mahogany shade, and covered in a thin layer of snow. Harry had bewitched this originally Muggle car, and it also fit more peope than it looked like it could; it was a four-seater, but Harry, Ginny, Al, James and Lily could all fit-- with room to spare. Since Lily wasn't there, it was even roomier.

"Well, good going Al," said James as they put their things in the trunk of the car, which seemed to expand. "You've successfully given Uncle Ron a heart attack."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Burrow Again

_**-Chapter Fourteen-**_

_**The Burrow Again **_

Harry comforted his son as they drove down a long, empty road behind Ron's car.

"It's alright, Al. You did the right thing by making friends with as many people you could. But, like me, you have a rival at school; tell me more about this Isaac Sheerbourne."

Al went into explanation quickly. "Isaac's in James's year, and he's in my House, Slytherin. He's originally from Durmstrang, but about halfway through his first year there, his parents decided to move to London and he was accepted into Hogwarts. There was a special sorting ceremony for him and everything, right James?" His brother nodded. "Yeah, it's true." Al continued, "So this year, Rose, Scorpius and I were sitting in the Great Hall, and he challenged me to a duel. He _said_ it was because 'the son of a Death Eater and Potter's kid' would just bring Slytherin House down. But in his office after we duelled--" "You _duelled_?" Asked Ginny. Going red around the ears, Al said, "Er, yes. I would've won, though. Anyway, Professor O'Leary broke up the duel, and in his office he told me how Dad put Mr. Sheerbourne in Azkaban." Harry tried to change the subject, obviously not comfortable with discussing the topic. "So, you were in the headmaster's office, eh? Did you, uh, meet Professor Dumbledore up there? How about Professor Snape?"

Al shook his head. "McGonnagall, Snape and Dumbledore were all somewhere else." James piped up. "McGonnagall and Dumbledore have tea with the Fat Lady a lot, and Snape's usually up on the Third Floor wandering through portraits. Come to think of it, he's not usually noticeable to most people." Albus brought the discussion back to Isaac's father. "You put Vincent Sheerbourne behind bars, didn't you Dad? And now his son hates me--" Ginny interrupted her son. "Now, Al, it's not your father's fault. He was just doing his job, and he probably saved a lot of people by doing what he did."

Harry said loudly, "Enough. It's over with, and hopefully he won't start trouble with Al again. Now, Al, tell me about your classes." Al knew when to stop asking questions. He said, "My favourite by far is Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Retskope is awesome; he says I took to Defence really quickly, and that I remind him of you, Dad."

Harry beamed. "That's great," he said. "Caleb Retskope is an excellent teacher, and a very powerful wizard. You listen to what he says, Al, and you'll know your stuff in no time. After the holidays, I've made an appointment to go in and visit Fred's third year class, like at did for Victoire and Dominique and Teddy. I'll do it for James next year, then you and Rose, Al, and then Hugo and Lily."

James asked quickly, "Are you going to teach them how to make a Patronus?" Harry nodded. "Same as the last few years. Very advanced magic, but if you start learning young it'll help you later in life. To be quite honest, Dementors still exist in the world, but there are far fewer than when Riddle was in power."

Ginny looked happy when Harry brought this up. "And thanks to that, the world is a much happier place," she said.

The Burrow came into view over a hill in the distance; James grinned and Al looked excitedly at the tall, lopsided house he loved visiting so much. His Uncle Charlie, whom he barely saw would be visiting this Christmas. Charlie worked with dragons, and was very skilled with what he did.

They pulled up between Ron's car and Bill's Ministry car. Outside the Burrow, with the cool wind around them they bustled into the coziness and warmth of the welcoming home.

Since a promotion at the Ministry before even Victoire was born, Mr. Weasley made excellent movey up until his retirement about a year before Teddy started school. Also, their sons and daughter regularily helped them along money-wise with. This helped them renovate their home. It was much nicer now than it had been years before, but was just as welcoming as Harry remembered. The old grandfather clock with planets on its face and many hands all pointing at members of the Weasley family's names sat in a corner, covered in dust.

Adjusting his glasses, James said with a grin, "Ah. Thanks, Grandad! You already have a fire going."

Arthur Weasley, now completely bald (aside from some reddish white hair at the sides of his head) sat with his crooked spectacles and long, flowing green and red robes on, for the season. He held a long, polished black cane in his hand with a silver lion's head on the top.

"Hello, hello everyone," he said, welcoming them all as his grey-haired, still beautiful wife, Molly Weasley, called from the kitchen where she was cooking a turkey by magic. Hermione, Ginny and Fleur helped her at once, while Victorie called ingredients from the magical recipe's book.

After two loud cracks echoed just seconds apart, Arthur called, "That'll be Percy and Audrey with the girls; George, Angelina, can you let them in… and the Scamander's will be arriving with Hagrid soon."

Excited about their uncle arriving, Rose and Al asked their parents when they'd be seeing Charlie, and they replied, "Soon, guys, soon."

Percy and Audrey entered; Percy was just as bespectacled and neat as he had been as a teenager. His wife Audrey had flowing, wavy brown hair with darker, natural highlights. Her eyes were a stunning bright blue, and she had two aubrun-haired girls with her; one had Aparated aside each parent.

The taller of the two girls, who looked only about a year apart, had her mother's dazzling blue eyes. The shorter one had her father's horn-rimmed glasses and brown eyes.

Molly II and Lucy, Percy's daughters, were both seven, but Molly would be turning eight a day after New Years.

Angelina, George's wife and Fred's mother, held a baby girl in her arms; it was Fred's baby sister Roxanne. She had the same colour skin as her mother, but it was slightly lighter, and her hair was braided even though she didn't have much; it was black, like her mother's.

They all welcomed the Scamander's a little while after, along with Hagrid. Then, dinner started with a brief word from Harry at the long table in the kitchen, which seemed to have self-cleaned and expanded itself.

"It's been a great year," he said with a smile. "Hard to believe it's almost over. And as for the young ones, congratulations on still doing a great job at Hogwarts."

They all listened as he added, "An announcement, if that's alright-- good Lord, I sound like a headmaster now…" they all laughed, but he hushed them and continued, "Anyway, Albus and Rose have started at Hogwarts this year, and are both doing great. They've made friends, which is very good-- but some of you are a little apprehensive about their choice of friends.

"It seems like they've made a very good friend out of Scorpius Malfoy, Draco and Astoria's son. Now, apparently he's a better person than his father ever was-- and Draco seems to have been sobered up by the death of Tom Riddle and everything that's happened."

They all looked a little guilty; Ron and Grandad Weasley in particular. From above, the Ghoul in the attic groaned and slammed a pipe. This prompted everyone to dig in, and Albus took it as his a silent apology from the family toward himself and Rose.

After the delicious turkey dinner, everyone got sleepy fast and the kids went up to bed; The adults all stayed downstairs for some drinks. Excited though he was, Al found himself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Christmas

_**-Chapter Fifteen-**_

_**Christmas**_

In the morning, a light snowfall fell upon the Burrow as Al opened his eyes and yawned. He'd gotten a good-night's sleep, up in the bedroom that had once been his Uncle Ron's. He shared it with James.

Leaving the faded orange, slanted-ceiling room, Al ran down the stairs to find the adults, James, Victoire and Teddy all waiting for the younger kids to wake up.

Soon, the house was full of excited laughter and talking, as one by one the Weasley grandchildren woke up and ran downstais. Hugo and Lily were the last ones up, but were the most excited about their presents.

Al received many useful and expensive gifts from his family, the Scamander's, and Hagrid. His favourite, though, by far was his father's Invisibility Cloak, which he received wrapped in multicoloured wrappings.

Delighted, Albus tried it on and grinned as he walked around the rest of the morning, scaring his cousins while hidden under the Cloak.

As breakfast was served, James muttered in Al's ear, "I'll make you a deal: let me use the Cloak sometimes, and I'll let you use the Map."

Hesitating, Al replied, "Deal. But next year, you have to give me both on the days your in Hogsmeade so I can get in to."

"You can't even wait an extra year?"

"Nope."

Grinning, the two boys ate quickly, finished opening presents, and headed to the front of the house, where they dressed warm and ran out into the cold. As Al checked the broom shed for a broomstick to use, a suddne _pop _met his ears. He saw, in the corner of the shed, a brand new, polised broomstick slightly taller than Al himself, with a sapphire-blue velvet bow on it.

Trembling, Al reached for the broom and read the majestic, curled handwriting engraved on the bottom of the shaft, close to the neatly-trimmed tail twigs. It read, _Albus Severus Potter Chaser_

Delighted, Al looked at the front of the shaft, where he would be gripping his broom. Written in golden, glistening paint was the word _Thunderflash_ silhouetted against a violet-painted lightning bolt.

Grinning, Al removed the bow from his present and ran out of the broom shed with it, yelling for his brother. James stared in shock at the amazing broom before him; Al ran inside, leaving his brother with his mouth wide open in the ankle-high snow.

Al ran into the Burrow, yelling, "Mom! Dad! Look!"

They turned and grinned at him, and he asked, slightly out of breath, "Who got it for me?"

Harry winked, and motioned toward Teddy, who sat at the table drinking from a coffee mug. He smiled broadly at Al, who ran over. "Teddy! You got me the Thunderflash?!"

Teddy grinned. "'Course I did," he said, laughing. "Us Aurors make good money, you know. How d'you like it?" Al looked ready to faint. "It's incredible!" He exclaimed, but Teddy gave him a humorous look. "Now, how can you possibly know that? You haven't even ridden it yet."

Al darted from the house, and the rest of the family came out to watch him soar around on the broomstick, faster than Harry had ever been on his own Firebolt.

James grabbed his own broom from the broom shed, a Firebolt 4000. It was the third and final Firebolt model since Harry had received his.

Along with their other cousins, even Rose, James and Al had a game of Quidditch.

Later that day, everyone started packing their things to leave; Al and his siblings would spend the rest of their holidays at the Potter house in Godric's Hollow.

Al sat in front of his house, a large white, two-floor home in Godric's Hollow. He waited with his warm jacket and mits on, then saw his parents getting into the car. "C'mon, Al!" Called his mother. "Coming!" He shouted back as he dashed to the car. They drove off in the direction of King's Cross. Here, Al and his brother gave their parents and sister final hugs before bringing their trolleys through the wall between platform's nine and ten.

"Have a good rest of the year," said Harry, and he winked at Al, who had stored his Invisibility Cloak in his trolley. They passed through the wall, and on the other side the Hogwarts Express was emitting steam. They got on the train, and James went to find Fred and Louis, while Albus found the compartment Rose and Scorpius had shared with him on their way to Hogwarts.

"Hey!" Said Scorpius with a grin. "How were your holidays?"

Al told his friend about the Thunderflash, which he'd also packed. "Even though I won't be able to use it," said Al, "It'll be fun to show off."

Scorpius laughed, and said, "Christmas was alright for me. Grandma visited as usual, and dad told her about the three of us being friends. She said that because of your father, my dad survived a bunch of times during the Battle of Hogwarts, and she was grateful. Dad says he's fine with it, just that you two can't visit that often."

Rose giggled. "Agreed," she said.

They discussed, in low voices, Isaac Sheerbourne and his friends. They were still untrustworthy of them, and Al said, "I'm keeping a close eye on him for the last half of school. I know he's going to do something else, I just know it."

A few hours later, Al was carrying his things up the steep cliff that Hogwarts was built upon. He, along with the many students who had been dropped off at Hogsmeade entered the warmth of the Great Hall. Al had retrieved his broom from the luggage in the train.

Shocked, Scorpius asked, "Is that it? Can I see?"

Al raised the broom, in a carrying case under at his side. He took it out and passed it to Scorpius, who surveyed it with great interest and awe.

After they discussed brooms for awhile, the boys said they were going to get some sleep, due to the long journey back. Rose left for her common room, while Al and Scorpius went to their dormitories and got into their pyjamas.

"You want some Bertie Bott's--"

Before Scorpius could finish, a loud bang was heard from the hall outside their dorm. Al reached for the doorknob, pulling out his wand and raising it chest-height.

The door was blasted open, and Mitchell was thrown on to the floor of their room. He got up, and immediately turned a shade of purple. His eyes puffed up, and he started gagging. Scorpius bent down, his own wand in his hand, and tried to help reverse the jinx; Al headed into the hallway.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Common Room Duel

_**-Chapter Sixteen- **_

_**The Common Room Duel**_

Raising his wand, Albus watched as Kyle Bones duelled with Isaac Sheerbourne outside the dorm. Shocked, Al helped Alan, who'd been paralyzed by Crow. Cevnisk was lowering his wand, as if he'd just fired a curse-- Al thought quickly to himself that he did; how else had Mitchell been thrown clean through their door?

Al immediately flicked his wand at Cevnisk without even aiming properly; he muttered, "_Expelliarmus_," under his breath and Cevnisk's wand went flying into Scorpius's outstretched hand.

Al directed his wand in Crow's direction, but the second boy was ready. Moving his wand in a jabbing motion, he yelled a jumbled curse that seemed to be very advanced for a second year, and a jet of what looked like pure black smoke encircling a bolt of purple lightning struck Alan, who had just been renervated by Albus-- and who dived in front of the curse for him.

"So much for Slytherin's saving their own necks," said Al to Scorpius over his shoulder. "That right there was Gryffindor material--"

He stopped and stared at Alan's fallen body. The boy had gone so pale and rigid that he looked like one of the misty Hogwarts ghosts; his eyes were sunken and a cold sweat had started on his face and neck. Dark rings formed around his eyes, and his lips turned a light, unnatural shade of blue, as if he'd been in cold water too long.

Scorpius, Al and the now-standing, but slightly sickly-looking Mitchell heaved Alan's unconscious, barely breathing form onto his bottom bunk. Mitchell stayed with his friend, and checked his pulse; it was very slow.

"Someone get the headmaster!" Shouted Kyle, now taking on Crow and Isaac at the same time.

Al raised his wand. "No time!" He shouted back, and then he roared, "_EXPULSO_!"

He lowered his wand and pointed it at Isaac's feet at the last second; the whole part of the hallway floor that Isaac stood on was destroyed in a blast of smoke and yellowish light. Isaac was thrown through the air, and landed behind Kyle, where he lay on his side groaning. His wand rolled between Kyle's feet and passed Crow, who bent down to get it. Al grabbed it instead, while Kyle said clearly, "_Stupefy_!" The jet of red light struck Crow in the side of the head, and he collapsed at Al's feet.

Kyle pocketed his wand and approached Crow. Cevnisk, wandless and standing dumbly behind them did the only thing he could; he jumped on Al from behind, clinging to him like a monkey-- his thing, lanky form increased his prime ape-like appearance.

Al dropped Cevnisk's and Isaac's wands; Isaac, now up on his feet tackled Kyle, grabbed his own wand and jumped up, holding it at Kyle's chest. Al threw Cevnisk off on top of his own wand. Reaching for it, the boy was helped up by Isaac.

Both second-years backed away slowly; While Cevnisk kept his wand on Al and Kyle, Isaac renervated Crow. He got up groggily and stumbled; Isaac handed him his wand, and hissed, "We're going now."

The three of them darted from the hallway, through the common room and out of the dungeons. Kyle looked at Al. "I'm going to tell Professor Retskope, and I'll let Madam Parvati know about Pritchard. We'll inform the headmaster to send all the staff, students, ghosts and portraits to search for those three. Where do you think their off to?"

Biting down hard on his bottom lip, Al said, "Um… I have a hunch. Ask Retskope where the best place in the school to hatch a Basilisk would be."

Shocked, Kyle nodded slowly and departed, leaving Al to enter his dormitory again. Using the Aguamenti charm to dampen a cloth on the desk, Al said, "Cool this, Scorpius," and Scorpius used a chilling-charm on the now wet cloth. He then folded it and Mitchell put it on Alan's forehead.

Alan mumbled in his sleep, and jerked feebly. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Al turned to Scorpius. "What do you think hit him? It was no ordinary spell; Crow said a bunch of big words in Latin of something that I can't even pronounce. He said them so quickly, and shot that curse at Alan."

Before Scorpius could reply, there was a noise from the hall. Raising their wands, Scorpius and Al looked relieved when Professor Retskope, O'Leary, and Madam Parvati entered the room.

Parvati knelt over Alan, and removed the cloth from his head; she raised her wand over him and seemed to be chanting something in a whisper. Retskope brought Mitchell, Scorpius and Al from the room. Mitchell went to the common room to cool down; he was deeply affected by his friend's condition.

"We understand what's happened," said O'Leary gruffly. "And we very well believe in your suspicions of Isaac Sheerbourne and his friends. Most of the school is searching for them now--"

Scorpius chimed in. "Tell everyone to watch out for Crow's curse. It's hurt Alan badly, as you can see… and if it does that to a big bloke, imagine what it'll do to a small one like me."

O'Leary looked at Retskope, and asked, "How has a student in his second year learned such powerful and dark magic?"

Retskope bowed his head. "Mr. Crow's father was part of the Basilisk's Order," said Retskope. "He was a follower of Vincent Sheerbourne."

O'Leary left the common room and said he would make an announcment to all the students, informing them to be careful. Retskope looked at Al.

"Stay here, with Scorpius in the common room," he said. "I'll help Parvati take Alan Pritchard to the hospital wing."

Both boys waited until their teacher and the nurse took Alan away; Al ran to his bed, and from under the matress he pulled out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Come on," he said. "We're going to find Rose. I have to make sure she's alright, and she can help us with finding Sheerbourne--"

Scorpius's jaw dropped. "Sheerbourne?! You can't be serious, Al. You saw what his friend did to Alan; let's just let the teachers handle it."

Al shook his head, determined. "No! We're the only ones who know the password that unlocks his creepy box! We're the only ones in the castle who've actually _seen _the basilisk egg. I decided not to question my dad about whether or not he destroyed the other eggs, but he was happy over the holidays, so I can assume he did."

Scorpius quietly answered, "Yeah, but they missed one. How powerful is a newborn basilisk?"

Al shrugged. "No idea. I read in that book with Herpo the Foul in it that a ten or twenty year old basilisk can't kill someone with its stare; only ones that are forty or older can kill with their stares."

Nodding, Scorpius added, "But they can still kill with their venom, right?"

Al shuddered. "Even the babies."

**I decided to add two chapters around the same time because there's only three left to add. This is where the plot really starts to thicken...**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Chamber Reopened

**Oh, what the heck... But this'll be the last chapter I upload tonight. I'm busy later on, so tomorrow you guys can expect the last two chapters!**

_**-Chapter Seventeen- **_

_**The Chamber Reopened**_

Under the Cloak, Albus and Scorpius walked silently down the hallway that lead to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked before Al could even speak. Both boys jumped; the Fat Lady sighed. "For years, Potters have been sneaking up on me under that Cloak. I've learned to detect all the invisible ones… so, password?"

Al took the Cloak off. "Actually, we're in Slytherin. We need to get into the common room to see Rose Weasley--"

"I'm right here," said a voice behind them, thus causing them to jump again. "Good lord!" Shouted Scorpius, and Al used the wall for support. "Has Professor Longbottom told you what's going on yet?" Asked Al.

Rose cocked her head. "Obviously," she said. "Come on, but stay under the Cloak." They followed her through the hole behind the Fat Lady's painting (Rose said the password, which was _Pumpkin juice_) and they saw the Gryffindor common room.

The warmth and welcome, along with the furniture and fireplaces was the exact opposite of the Slytherin common room. Surprisingly, Al actually preferred the Slytherin common room over this one. As they waited quietly by the entrance out of the room, Rose dashed toward the largest fireplace, where, over the mantle on top, was the Sword of Gryffindor.

"What are you doing?" Hissed Scorpius. Rose whispered back, "This is what Al's dad used to kill the last basilisk that was in Hogwarts. Why can't we use it too?"

Al frowned. "Well, for starters, it's in that protective case. Only Neville knows how to break the charm--"

But Rose had already raised her wand over the oval-shaped, starry sphere of energy. She was murmuring words and encircling her wand oddly, and in minutes the glass-like case disappeared. The Sword floated in mid-air an inch from her hand.

Grasping it, she handed it to Al, who kept it between himself and Scorpius under the Cloak.

"Why doesn't our founder have a sword?!" Said Scorpius as they left the empty common room; according the Rose, all the students up to their fifth years were in the Great Hall. Sixth years and seventh years were helping teachers search for Isaac and his friends.

"So where are we heading?" Asked Albus as they made their way down a staircase. Rose was now under the Cloak with them, since the ghosts patrolling the hallways would tell the teachers if any students were freely roaming.

"The same place our parents went to kill a basilisk," said Rose. Al stopped. "Oh no," he said. "No way, Rose! None of us are Parslemouths, first of all, so--"

"So if Isaac and those two cronies of his are already down there," said Rose, "Then they'll have opened it already for us."

Scorpius looked at both of them, then asked, "The Chamber of Secrets? Is that what you two are talking about?"

Al looked at him, and said, "Sadly, yes. But how are you so sure Isaac is a Parslemouth, Rose?"

Rose shook her head. "It's obvious, isn't it? How else would he control the serpent after hatching it? And I highly doubt Cevnisk or Crow can speak Parsletongue. They're both dumber than a post."

They turned a corner and found themselves standing at a brand new, renovated girl's bathroom. After walking in, they looked around. Rose said, "By that ring of sinks, that's where the entrance used to be. Now, though, it's got enchantments protecting it so that no student can get in. They noticed that Salazar Slytherin had put his own dark magic protections on it, so that the Chamber had to permanently exist in Hogwarts. Instead, the teachers just made sure they kept it hidden."

"Oh, very smart!" Said a female voice from one of the stalls. Shocked, the three of them spun around to see a spectacled ghost hovering over. Moaning Myrtle said, "Your parents were just as smart! That's how they got in the Chamber… but you won't need any special magic to get in, since it's already been opened for you."

She dived into a toilet, which gave a loud suction-like splutter. The three of them removed the Cloak and Al folded it into a small square. Rose touched her wand to the fabric, then said, "It's water resistant now." She tucked it into the top of a toilet tank, then put the lid back over it.

"Come on," said Al. they headed to the back of the sinks, where a large hole in the floor was visible.

"I guess this is it," said Scorpius. "I'll go first."

He jumped feet-first, and slid down the hole like a slide. Next, Rose slid down, her wand in her hand.

Al took a deep breath, and followed them with his wand in his left hand and the Sword of Gryffindor in his right. "No turning back now," he muttered to himself as he slid down into the spiralling darkness.

**Ok, so I know it's starting to sound a little bit like Chamber of Secrets... bare with me, because you'll see in the next chapter how different it actually is.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Parsletongues&Polyjuce

_**-Chapter Eighteen-**_

_**Parsletongue's and Polyjuice **_

They landed on dry, crunching bones; Al stood up quickly, utterly repulsed by the small, damp room they were in. Scorpius took out his wand, and the two of them stood on either side of Al.

"Come on." They walked carefully and quietly into down a lond hall, and found themselves standing in front of a large metal vault-like door. It was left swinging open, as if Isaac had already been through.

"This is it," said Rose, and the three of them entered the large, open Chamber. At the end of the hall, the entire wall was in the shape of Slytherin's head.

Isaac was standing right under Slytherin's face. The stone mouth hung open; the golden box was open at Isaac's feet. Broken pieces of greenish shell were lying beside the box, and the baby basilisk was held by Isaac. The boy was bringing it upward to let it slither through Slytherin's mouth.

"Stop!" Shouted Al. Scorpius moved first; Crow had started saying his dark curse again, but the boy shouted, "_Langlok_!" Albus's father had taught him this spell over the summer; Al himself then taught it to Scorpius.

Crow's tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He choked and spluttered, dorpping his wand. Scorpius then yelled, "_Reducto_!" Crow was thrown into a snake-shaped pillar, and he fell to the ground, unconscious and flat on his face.

Cevnisk was duelling Rose and Al at the same time; Scorpius took over for his friend, and let Al run toward Isaac. "_Stupefy_!" He roared, remembering Kyle using this advanced stunning spell in the common room. He jet of red light hit Isaac's left leg, stunning him and causing him to fall on top of the small basilisk.

The tiny creature hissed viciously as Isaac, not fully paralyzed, managed to make a series of hissing sounds. The snake obeyed the commands, and slithered quickly at Al, it's fangs bared.

Al stabbed downward with the blade of the sword; the sharp point stabbed the top of the tiny snake's head, killing it instantly. Screaming with rage and shaking off Al's spell, Isaac raised his wand and shouted, "_Impedimenta_!"

Al dived sideways to avoid the spell, but dropped the sword with a clang in the process. He saw Scorpius out the corner of his eye being thrown to the floor and not getting up. Cevnisk had injured him badly.

Rose screamed at her opponent, "You foul little jerk!" He shot an array of spells at him so quickly he couldn't counter-act; his knees gave way beneath him, and he did not stand up.

Rose was kneeling beside Scorpius, trying to wake him up. Isaac picked up Gryffindor's sword, and approached Al with it. "They say only a true Gryffindor can wield this blade," said Isaac cruelly. "And you're not one. You're just a weak little Slytherin, and you're just as bad as me, and my father…"

Al raised his wand, but with a lazy flick of his own, Isaac disarmed him. Albus's wand landed some twenty feet away, behind a snake-shaped pillar.

Pointing the tip of the blade at Al's throat, Isaac whispered, "You'll never be a Gryffindor, Potter."

"You're right," said a voice from behind Al. "But I am one."

James raised his wand, and with a crack like a whip Isaac did three flips in midair and collapsed in front of Slytherin's statue.

James helped his brother up, and Al grinned. "How'd you know where we were? What's going on?"

Behind James, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin and two female Aurors were walking toward Albus, Rose, and the now-standing Scorpius, who looked alright.

"Dad showed up to help," said James. "Fred, Louis and I saw you on the map, going into the girl's bathroom with Rose and Scorpius. We knew that moment what you were going to do; and when we went up to the common room to try and grab the sword, we saw it was missing, which confirmed it."

As the adults started advancing on Isaac's fallen body, Al picked up the sword and a voice rang through the Chamber, echoing off the walls.

"You dare strike my son?" It yelled loudly. The voice had a thick accent; Al watched in horror as twenty-five men entered from the shadows. They wore black robes with the hoods down, and all had the same tattoo on the side of their necks; a basilisk, with its mouth opened and it's fangs bared.

The leader, a tall and thin man with long, scraggly hair similar to Isaac's and a thin moustache helped his son up. All twenty-five of the men raised their wands; Vincent Sheerbourne laughed and said, "Mr. Potter, allow me to explain."

Harry looked confused, and Vincent said, "Before our wives gave themselves up, we had them take Polyjuice Potion to disguise them as us, their own husbands. And so, you imprisoned our wives this summer, Potter, not us. Then we disguised ourselves as _them_ so we could visit, and continue giving them amounts of Polyjuice Potion while they were in Azkaban."

Harry shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "You sick, twisted man," he said. "Using your own wives as scapegoats! You repulse me--"

Isaac stood up, and grasped his wand tightly in his hand. "Shut yout mouth, Potter!" He yelled at Harry. "You don't understand my father's ideas! You don't understand that he craves power, and to acieve full power… you must master the dark arts. There is no other way to achieve it in our world!"

Teddy looked at Harry. "We're outnumbered," he said as the dark wizards started forming a circle around the Aurors and the three students. "Even if you let Albus, Rose and Scorpius fight," continued Teddy, "We'll still be outnumbered. There's no time to call more Aurors."

A new voice echoed around the Chamber; this time, it was one that Al was familiar with. "You won't need Aurors!" Shouted Professor Retskope, taking off his robe and throwing it aside. He wore a loose, long-sleeved shirt on it with silver stars encircling the wrists. "You've got the staff, don't you?" Professors Longbottom, Clearwater, Whitby and Fletchley revealed themselves, all wielding their wands. O'Leary took up the rear, with Noctis perched on his master's shoulder. Retskope smiled determinedly, and said, "Professor Wrightmore, Hagrid and Hodge are patrolling the Great Hall. No need to worry."

He held his Lethifold-core wand at chest-height, and said, "Harry. It's good to see you."

Harry nodded and gave Retskope a small smile. "Thanks, Caleb. We needed some back-up."

Vincent's eyes were popping out of his head. "Enough!" He said sharply, and then he spoke in Parsletongue to his followers. They all began firing curses at the Aurors and teachers, led by O'Leary, Retskope and Harry. As Al and Rose teamed up with Scorpius to defeat Crow and Cevnisk's fathers, Al watched in awe as Retskope unsheathed a long, silver-bladed knife encrusted with emeralds from a leather case on his belt.

Vincent was speaking directly to the open mouth of Slytherin now in Parslemouth. Suddenly, a long green serpent, about fifteen feet long and six feet thick slithered out of the hole. It was vicious-looking, with long white fangs that were sharp enough to cut through steel.

The basilisk was only about twenty-years old, so it could not yet kill with its intimidating yellow eyes. Still, Retskope yelled through the Chamber at the others, "It's gaze cannot kill you, but it can knock you unconscious-- so be careful!"

Avoiding the monster's gaze, Al ran passed Neville, the Sword of Gryffindor raised. "Professor!" He shouted as Neville stunned one of Vincent's men. "Professor, take the Sword! Only a true Gryffindor can wield it!"

Neville reached for the weapon, the same blade he had used nineteen years prior to slay Nagini, the living Horcrux and pet snake of Voldemort. "Thank you Al--" But before he could finish, a jet of purple lightning surrounded by black smoke struck Neville from behind, in the back. It was the same curse that Crow had used on Alan, only this time it had been fired by an adult: Crow's father.

Enraged, Al yelled, "_Duro_!" And pointed his wand at Mr. Crow's long cape-like cloak. It became pure stone, and weighed him down so much that he collapsed, dropping his wand.

Scorpius and Rose both yelled at the same time, "_Impedimenta_!" and "_Stupefy_!" The twin jets of light met at the same moment, right on the target-- the fallen Mr. Crow's chest. He was knocked unconscious instantly.

"Come on!" Shouted Albus to his friends; the three of them dragged Neville's limp form behind a snake pillar, where he was protected.

Retskope was holding his knife by the tip of the blade; he threw it full-forced at the basilisk's left eye, as it reared back to strike Al and his friends. The blade sunk into it's eye up to the hilt, and the great snake gave a vicious screech.

Al saw Gryffindor's Sword on the floor where it had fallen before Neville could use it; James and Fred, both supporting an injured Louis ran over. Fred spoke quickly. "His leg-- its broken. Keep him here, will you? Oh my God-- Longbottom!"

Rose took Louis, who gritted his teeth in pain and Scorpius helped her lay him next to Neville.

"He was hit by some dark spell," said Al quickly. "Crow and his father have both used it, but Crow used his on Alan Pritchard, from our dormitory."

James's arm was bleeding, but not badly. He raised his wand and said, "Come on, Al. Cover me while I go for the sword."

They charged through the raging battle, and as Cevnisk's father shot a purple flame at James's head, Al tackled his brother just in time.

Al pointed his wand upward, and said hurriedly, "_Expelliarmus_!" He aimed at Mr. Cevnisk's chest, and the force of his spell knocked the man off his feet.

"Go!" Albus shouted at his brother.

James grabbed the sword by the handle. Both boys turned to see Noctis, O'Leary's Bat-Dove biting and gouging with its tiny fangs and horns at the basilisk's right eye. Now, completely blinded, the basilisk could only taste the air and smell.

"Good!" Harry yelled while duelling alongside Professor Clearwater and Professor Whitby against four members of the Basilisk's Order. "Now it's blind-- that's how you defeat a basilisk! Quickly, James, stab it!"

James hacked sideways with the sword, but the sharp blade didn't even sink into the side of the serpent's scaley body. It's armor-like scales made the blade bounce off.

Retskope used a summoning charm to return his bloody knife to his hand; he cleaned the blade hastily and sheathed it, then said, "Hurry!" James looked at Al, and they both looked up in horror as the basilisk's fanged mouth came hissing down at them.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A WellDiserved Holiday

_**-Chapter Nineteen-**_

_**A Well Disserved Holiday **_

James shoved the Sword upward at the last minute-- it sank into the slimy, soft throat of the basilisk.

Al and his brother rolled out, the blade clanging on the floor next to them. The basilisk fell to its side, and the battle stopped. Most of the Basilisk's Order members were tied up by conjured ropes, unconscious, or otherwise jinxed very badly.

The basilisk writhed every few seconds, still not dead. Vincent fell to its side, almost sobbing with grief. As Harry picked up the Sword, he plunged it through the bloody hole that had once been the basilisk's left eye; the blade sank through to its brain, and killed the King of Snakes instantly.

"Professor," said Harry to O'Leary, as he cleaned the Sword's blade. "Could you lower the Anti-Apparating charms on the castle momentarily? We'll need to bring this 'Order' to the Ministry, then to Azkaban."

O'Leary nodded and left the Chamber, while the others rounded up every member of the Basilisk's Order and Harry did a quick headcount. Even Isaac, Cevnisk and Crow were taken in to the Ministry.

"I reckon we'll be able to go now," said Teddy as he pocketed his wand. "Is everyone alright?"

Harry looked around. "Neville!" He said, running over to Neville quickly. Parvati was already there, along with O'Leary, who had returned and said that the charms were down.

"Parvati, make sure he's alright," said Harry as he prepared to Apparate with multiple Order members at a time. "Alright, let's go--"

"Dad!" shouted James and Al simultaneously. He looked at them. "There will be time later," he said. "For now, do what O'Leary tells you to." Ron hugged Rose and said, "You too. We'll see you in awhile."

They disappeared with two loud _pops_, and were followed by the rest of the Aurors. James, Fred, Louis, Rose and Scorpius all followed Al and the teachers out of the Chamber, which O'Leary said would be 'cleaned up' and otherwise caved in the following day.

**A.S.P**

A week or two after the whole ordeal, classes resumed as usual and school continued. After making sure it was actually the Basilisk's Order they were imprisoning, Harry made sure that their wives and sons were interrogated-- Isaac, his two cronies, and all of the Order's wives claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse. Due to the fact that they were underage and that their was no proof of otherwise, they were let off with warnings-- Isaac and his friends, however, were still asked about the hatching of the basilisk egg. They claimed not to remember doing it, and of course were let off with warnings.

After making sure the Chamber wasn't housing anymore basilisks, it was destroyed. Hogwarts slowly went back to normal after that, and after a few months of normal classes (and much discussion from the student community about Albus, Scorpius and Rose's heroic acts) Al found himself sitting under a tree by the lake on the last day of the school before summer holidays.

"I think it'll be a good one," said Scorpius as he skipped rocks across the lake. Four squids, the size of Hagrid's hut swam merrily in the distance beside their house-sized parents; Rose agreed with her friend and looked up from the book she was reading: _Hogwarts, A History_. "Oh, yes. We'll try and convince our parents to let you come visit."

Scorpius laughed. "So will I. Don't forget to write to me, though. You too, Al!"

Al nodded. "I'll write to you, don't worry."

They slept soundly that night, and in the morning they headed to Hogsmeade station with their trolleys and bags, and in Scorpius and Al's cases, their owls.

"Let's get a good compartment," said Al as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. "One that's not already full, preferably."

They found a compartment that was empty, and the three of them, now wearing t-shirts and shorts sat waiting for the train to start moving.

"I think we all disserve a holiday," said Rose thoughtfully. "Not many kids have to go through what we did during their first year of school." Al nodded. "Rose," he said suddenly, "I just thought of something: How was it that Isaac could speak to snakes? Did he inherit it from his dad?"

Rose looked thoughtfully out the window. "I think he inherited it from both sides; if you remember, he was a direct descendant of Herpo the Foul on his mother's side."

As they snacked on goodies from the trolly, James opened the compartment door. "Oi, Al," he said to his brother, who was chewing on a liquorice wand. "Can I have a word?"

Al went out in the aisle with his brother, and said, "Hey."

James surveyed his younger brother, and said, "Listen… about this year; I didn't mean to be so hard on you. I just figured if you were toughened up before you got here, you wouldn't have to deal with jerks like Sheerbourne."

Al nodded. "You saved my life in the Chamber," he said. His brother grinned. "No, not really," he said. "Dad told us that even a Slytherin who was brave enough would be able to use that sword. But still, it felt pretty cool stabbing that snake."

They laughed, and Al suddenly went quiet. "A Slytherin who was brave…" he repeated. "Ah, no!"

James looked at him, slightly confused. "What?" He asked as his brother smacked a hand to his forehead. "Dumbledore and Snape!" Said Al angrily. "I never got to meet them. All year I wanted to."

James shrugged. "Just wait till next year and go right away before classes even start. I'm sure O'Leary will let you up in his office and everything."

Al nodded. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "Thanks. Now there's only one thing left to do." Raising an eyebrow, James asked, "And that is?"

Al reached into the compartment, where Rose and Scorpius were smiling at him. "Beat you in a Quidditch match the moment we get home," he held up his Thunderflash, and James grinned. "In your dreams, Snakey!" He said as all four of them laughed. Al was fine with the nickname now; it meant he was a Slytherin, and this was something he was truly proud of.

_**The End. **_


	20. Author's Note

_**Author's Note-**_

**I hope you guys liked the story-- from the reviews, it seems like I already have some big fans. Thanks for welcoming me to the site, I really appreciate it!**

**This story didn't take me long to write at all, and it was a lot of fun. But now I want to hear what you guys think: should I make Albus Potter a series, and write some sequels? I've already got a plot outline for the second book, so if you guys want more, review and let me know! **

**Thanks again,**

**- JP.**


End file.
